


Amy and Jake Versus the Vulture and A Whole Lot of What Ifs

by portlandborn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portlandborn/pseuds/portlandborn
Summary: What if Captain Holt hadn't been able to save Jake and Amy's relationship?  This story follows that alternate plot line and Jake and Amy have to figure things out for themselves whilst being miserable for a while and dealing with the disgustingness that is the Vulture.





	1. chapter 1 - Jake

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wrote this as a way of reckoning with how much deplorable shit the Vulture seems to get away with, which even in fiction is ridiculous for these days, and the way all of the officers he works with seem to let him get away with things even though he is human garbage.

JAKE

Spiraling, he was spiraling down, again, he could feel it, he tried to fight it, he tried to stay busy, but nothing worked. Only one week had passed since the new captain of nine-nine, the Vulture, had told Jake that he had to break up with Amy or be demoted to beat cop. Amy refused to let that happen to Jake, so she broke it off, she kept reminding him that they said their relationship wouldn’t interfere with their careers, he had tried to talk to her, he had even tried to impress her with his commitment at the wake at Shaw’s Bar for Captain Dozerman, but her mind was made up.

Jake was drowning in the minutia of the petty antics of the Vulture, he wanted to win a bet, so he refused to let his officers and detectives work difficult cases, he wanted fast results. Amy had barely spoken to him in this time, she obviously still had feelings, but he also understood, she had worked too hard for her career to have it be derailed by a workplace romance.

He was running out of options, between the Vulture, boring cases, and now no Amy, at all, even as friends, he was running on empty. The only option left for him he felt, though he hated to do so, was a transfer. He knew a detective at the ninety-fourth, so he had put in a call, hoping to at least have options or the semblance of control in his life.

After he made the call, he drained a bottle of something at his apartment, he couldn’t even remember now, he just knew it was strong and that it got him drunk. The next morning, he woke up feeling like shit, his head foggy, his tongue thick, but at least he hadn’t dreamed of her, he hadn’t woken up thinking he was holding her only to face the reality of his situation, she wasn’t coming back, he had lost her as a friend and as his girlfriend, light, breezy, or otherwise.

Charles, Rosa, and Terry had all left Jake and Amy alone about the situation, knowing they were both in an impossible situation and no amount of advice or badgering would help them make it any different. Jake stumbled into work five minutes late, the Vulture didn’t care about that, not like Holt, the Vulture just wanted people to think he was good, he didn’t care about the unit. Jake sat down at his desk, Amy and Charles had switched desks a week ago, she didn’t want the Vulture thinking they were doing anything but work, Charles was on a call with someone, Jake was about to log on his computer when he heard the unpleasant voice full of condescension and douchiness.

“Peralta get your big fat white ass and your granny panties in here.”

Jake sighed and stood up, he met Amy’s eyes for a split second from across the room until she broke off and suddenly got busy with something else, Jake tried to get himself ready for whatever he was about to face. As he entered the Vulture’s lair, the Vulture smiled, that couldn’t be good.

“Peralta, apparently someone actually wants you, the nine-four wants you, I agreed, have fun in the crappiest part of Brooklyn. Captain Lansing, what a waste, a woman captain, that will be the least enjoyable precinct you’ve ever set foot in, but it’s done, grab your lady stuff and head out.” The Vulture motioned for him to leave and close the door.

Jake went to his desk and gathered a few things, most would stay there, he looked around the room, shit, this was actually going to happen, he took a deep breath and then spoke, unsure what words would even come out. 

“Hey, uh, quick moment of your time, I talked to a friend about my situation here and he talked to someone he knew, and I got a transfer, to the nine-four, I start today, so this is goodbye. I love this place and the people, but it’s not what it was, good luck.”

Everyone else had their mouths open, unsure that what they had just seen and heard was even real, Charles had tears, Rosa looked angrier than normal, Amy of course wouldn’t meet his eyes, Terry was about to say something but was called to the interrogation room. Jake took his box of belongings and got on the elevator.

By the time he arrived at the nine-four, his phone was filled with texts and voice messages from the nine-nine, most were angry. Rosa couldn’t believe he gave up, Charles couldn’t believe he left him, Terry was upset he didn’t consult him first, and Scully and Hitchcock wanted to know if he knew where their badges were. No message from Amy.

Jake entered Captain Lansing’s office, she was a serious person, almost his same height, brown hair, glasses, and in good shape. She could have been intimidating, but she was professional, and Jake’s contact there told him she was by the book like Holt, but a good team player and a good captain. Jake was assigned to work cases for a while with Detective Takhar. Their first case was grand larceny, a shipment of electronics to a small shop was stolen from the dock as it was being delivered. The case was boring to Jake, but Takhar, or AJ, was funny, made jokes like Jake and was interesting to work with.

Jake walked in his apartment a little after seven, he was exhausted, the day, saying goodbye, moving to the new precinct, it was admitting that he and Amy were over, they had been so close, they had a great date, the slept together, they broke up, they got back together, they had crazy good sexual chemistry and practiced, a lot, but in the end, they had tried, and it wasn’t enough. Jake groaned as he heard his phone, he glanced at it and decided to answer it.

“Hey moms.” He couldn’t hide the sadness in his voice, even though he tried.

“Jakey, how’s it going? Rough week again?” 

Jake sighed deeply, he had told his mom last week what was going on, because Charles would only have made it worse and Amy was who he wanted to talk to, but she wasn’t talking to him, scared of what it would do to their careers. “Yeah, I transferred out of the nine-nine, I couldn’t do it anymore, it was bad enough with that dickhead of a boss, but with things being so fucked up with Amy, I just couldn’t.”

“Sorry, Jakey, even though you swear too much, I love you, it will get better Jakey, it will. When your father left, it was so hard, but I had to keep going, I had you to think of, I couldn’t just shut down. You focus on one day at a time, just get through the day and hope you can get through the next one as well, after a while, you start to feel a little better, then it’s getting through the week, then the month, and eventually, you just start living again.”

“Yeah, but I’m pathetic, you and Roger were married and had a kid, I dated Amy for a week.”

“Jake, you’ve liked her for a long time, I saw the way you lit up when you talked about her, you were partners, you were intimate in ways that most couples aren’t. You knew each other’s work and personal issues, you understand each other in a way that others won’t.”

Jake listened, wanting to release his frustration, wanting to scream, but instead, he just kept it in, “Yeah, you’re right, this sucks one hundred times worse than Sophia, the lawyer I dated.”

“Jakey, it will get better. Have you tried talking to her, again? I know she’s avoiding you, but have you tried?”

“No, but I don’t know, listen, I should go, I should eat. Thanks moms.”

“Jakey, I’m here, I love you.”

“Love you too, moms.”

As he ended the call, he opened his fridge, nothing was in there but one beer, some questionable lunchmeat and two slices of cheese. Jake shut the fridge and collapsed on his bed, last night it took the alcohol to get him to sleep, tonight, the day itself had been enough to defeat him and conquer him enough that he closed his eyes and slept.

When his phone alarm went off, he got up, easier than normal, he had slept for twelve hours, but popping up first thing in the morning was rare for him. He got dressed, he didn’t smell too bad, nothing some pit stick and cologne wouldn’t cover, he had over an hour to get to the precinct, but he needed to eat something.

As he pulled up to the diner, he didn’t want to get out, he just wanted to sleep some more, but he couldn’t just hibernate his way through this. He eventually got up and walked in, ordering bacon and eggs, he needed something that would fuel him, junk food just wasn’t cutting it in his current state.

As Jake and Takhar worked their case, they came upon a suspect who had priors and was under investigation for a different robbery. Jake was staring out the window, lost in his own mind, when he heard Takhar, “looks like your old friends are here Peralta.”

Jake looked up and saw Terry, then walking out of the apartment building was Amy, “oh fuck, AJ, she’s part of why I left the nine-nine. We dated, were forced to break up, you know the guy, the Vulture.”

Takahr slapped Jake on the back, “sorry, Jake, that shit sucks man, I can’t believe Wunch made the Vulture your captain, our captain was furious, she is actually suing the NYPD for that, he has more harassment complaints against him than your old precinct and your new precinct combined, and you guys have Scully and Hitchcock.”

“Yeah, he’s the worst. I just don’t know if I’m ready AJ, I’m pretty fucked up right now.”

“I’ll go in man, you stay here. I dated this Sikh girl my parents loved for two years, then we broke up, and they still invited her to everything, it was terrible, I feel your pain, I got this.”

“Thanks, AJ, you’re the best.”

AJ smiled as he got out of the car, “yes I am, just remember that when partner reviews come up.”

Jake laughed at his new partner, he was glad to work with AJ, he seemed like a great guy, he was a good detective, but he missed the nine-nine, they had worked hard to make it a good precinct, especially once Holt got there, but now, he was gone, the Vulture was there fucking it up, and he missed Amy, he had written a bunch of texts telling her he was in love with her, that he loved her, that he wanted to fight for this, but in the end, he couldn’t send them, if she didn’t feel the same, he didn’t think he could face it.

Jake laid his head on the dashboard, focusing on the rug in the car, on his shoes, when he heard the door open, “how was it AJ, is that our guy?”

“Yeah, it is.” But the voice wasn’t AJ’s, it was Amy’s voice, her soft voice, the voice he heard when he closed his eyes at night, the voice that taunted him.

He turned his head, “hey.”

“Hey? You leave without really saying goodbye and all you can say is hey?”

Jake closed his eyes, he could sense her anger, but his own emotions were too raw, what did she want from him, what was he supposed to do? “Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn’t anymore, I…I can’t just be friends, be partners, it’s too hard. I know that sucks on my part, but..yeah, sorry, it’s just how it is for me, I tried, but between the Vulture and that, it was crushing me.”

She was silent, his eyes remained closed, he could hear their breathing, he wanted to say more, but he wasn’t sure he could do it without sounding bitter or desperate. 

“Jake,” her voice was shaky, “the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I’ve worked too hard, I have goals…”

“Ames, I know, you deserve to achieve everything, you are a great cop and detective. I get that, I…I’m in love with you and I can’t have my heart pounded every day, I can’t look at you every day and pretend I don’t hurt, I just can’t, and then when I think I’m getting over things or moving on, having to watch you with someone else, I can’ do it.”

Amy was silent again, he just focused on his breathing, “I’m sorry Jake…” Her sentence was interrupted by Terry calling for her, “I have to go, he’s upset about something, bye, Jake.”

“Bye, Ames.”

The rest of the day was easier, but his thoughts kept returning to the car, he told her, he laid it out on the line and in response got silence. His apartment seemed smaller than normal, he still had no food, but he didn’t feel like going out either, so he put on Die Hard and hoped his favorite movie could make him forget for at least a minute or two.


	2. chapter 2 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's POV of her and Jake's failed relationship under the reign of the Vulture.

AMY

He hated her, he had to, she felt like she was going out of her way to make him hate her, but really, she was just trying to keep her career afloat while the precinct suffered under the idiotic control of the Vulture. She hated herself for what he must be feeling, but they had told each other, they had specifically said they wouldn’t let it interfere with their careers. She had gone to him after their first break up and gotten back together, they were so happy, she felt like she was with someone who she was already comfortable with, she knew him, she trusted him, and then the Vulture struck.

She sat on her couch, the television was on, but she wasn’t even aware of what was on, she picked up her phone and called Kylie.

“Amy, still sad sweetie?”

“Yes, it sucks, I’m doing it for my career, I’ve worked too hard.”

Kylie sighed on the other end of the call, “I know, Amy, but you’re also miserable, so hopefully you can move on, be happy with your work.”

“Yeah, that sucks too, stupid Vulture, he managed to fuck up my personal and work life in one blow, efficient.”

“Amy don’t do this to yourself.”

“What?”

“You like him, maybe more, why not fight it, the Vulture and his very illegal meddling.”

“I’m a cop Kylie, we deal with things, cops who complain too much are passed over, looked down on.”

“Okay, but I hope all this is worth being unhappy.”

“Kylie, I’ll get over it, I’ve never been hung up on someone for very long.”

“Okay, Amy, I hope that’s true, hey, I need to go, Gary just got home.”

That night she could only think of Jake, how defeated he looked, this wasn’t about not liking him, she did like him, but she couldn’t fight the NYPD for a week long relationship and derail her career for something that might not work. As she thought this, she also knew deep down that she wanted it to work, that it could work, they were such good friends, he always looked out for her, that was rare, but she couldn’t fight her captain, the deputy commissioner and not have negative consequences.

The next morning, she was at her desk when he came in, he looked terrible, he was definitely hungover, which was rare for him, especially since he had obviously drunk alone. She wanted to say something, she thought of texting or emailing when the jackass new captain called Jake back, never missing a chance to get his digs in, to torment him, to let him know what he had taken from him.

She was leaving the breakroom when she saw him leave the Vulture’s office, his eyes dark, she knew something was up, but she wasn’t prepared for what he was about to say. She heard every word, she knew why he was doing it, but it still hurt, he hadn’t reached out to her to tell her he was doing this, he just left. When he took his final look around the room, she couldn’t look at him, she would cry, she didn’t want to let the Vulture be satisfied, but there was so much she longed to say, but just couldn’t.

The evening of Jake’s last day, she spent drinking with Kylie, Kylie was not allowed to bring up Jake, but even with the absence of his name, his presence and his absence were felt and dominated her feelings. No one Kylie tried to suggest to her even seemed remotely decent, she knew what she wanted, who she wanted, but now it was over, that was her decision and it had been made soundly, for her career.

Terry said he had been worried about her the next morning, so he took cases with her, major crimes was too busy with all the cases the Vulture had made his precinct give them to take new cases right now, so Amy and Terry got to look into a grand larceny case where the prime suspect was a career man with priors and was a suspect in other cases. She was finishing taking pictures of the suspect’s apartment and looking for evidence, as she exited the building, she saw him. He looked so small, seated in the car, he looked worse than before, she didn’t think that was possible, but here he was, she could see him talking to his new partner, Takhar got out of the car, but Jake stayed in, he wouldn’t face her.

Detective Takhar talked with Terry about the case and their suspect, Amy listened, and then summoned the courage to talk to him, she walked to his car and opened the door, he remained with his head down as she sat down.

He finally spoke, “how was it AJ, is that our guy?”

She knew he would be surprised, but she couldn’t not talk. “Yeah, it is.” The look he gave her when he finally turned is head, he looked defeated, that word was the best way to describe him now, the ever cocky and confident Jake Peralta was defeated, by her, Amy Santiago, killer of dreams and romances.

“Hey.” That was all he said.

Amy felt her emotions bubbling over, he had left her, he didn’t say a word. “Hey? You leave without really saying goodbye and all you can say is hey?”

She saw him close his eyes and think about what to say. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn’t anymore, I…I can’t just be friends, be partners, it’s too hard. I know that sucks on my part, but..yeah, sorry, it’s just how it is for me, I tried, but between the Vulture and that, it was crushing me.”

She didn’t know how to respond, what could she say. “Jake,” her voice was shaky, “the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I’ve worked too hard, I have goals…”

“Ames, I know, you deserve to achieve everything, you are a great cop and detective. I get that, I…I’m in love with you and I can’t have my heart pounded every day, I can’t look at you every day and pretend I don’t hurt, I just can’t, and then when I think I’m getting over things or moving on, having to watch you with someone else, I can’ do it.”

She wished he would look at her, so she could see that she was suffering too, that she had feelings for him as well, but this was work, she would not come undone at work. “I’m sorry Jake…” she then saw an angry Terry calling for her as he listened to his radio, “I have to go, he’s upset about something, bye, Jake.”

“Bye, Ames.”

The sound of his goodbye and of her nickname that only he called her, it broke her heart, she wanted to turn around and tell him so many things, but she was a professional, she could not be the female detective who fought or got sappy with a male detective on a case, that was career suicide.

Terry was yelling, but not at her, “Amy, Captain Vulture wants us back, he wants us to try to give this case to major crimes, again. We need to go.”

Amy could at least finally focus some of her anger elsewhere, other than herself, or misplacing anger at Jake when all she wanted to do was let him know he wasn’t alone, that she was miserable, that she wasn’t sure about the rest, she had strong feelings for him, but if it was love, really love, was she acting wisely? So instead she focused all her energy on hating the Vulture, that would make sense, that would allow her to do better work, to at least be advancing in her goals, in her plans, that was the point of all this, right? Even as she asked herself this question, she wasn’t sure anymore.


	3. chapter 3 - Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake starts reworking the Oolong Slayer Case.

JAKE

AJ came to his desk and told him their captain had some cases from the nine-nine that Pembroke (the Vulture) didn’t want his people working, and major crimes refused any more cases from them, so he and AJ were asked to help out, they couldn’t let one dumbass captain let his poor decisions hurt an entire area of New York. Jake was drawn to a case that looked familiar, it was MO of the Oolong Slayer, a never captured nor identified serial killer. He dressed up his victims and performed a tea ceremony with them before killing them.

Finally, he thought, something to wrap myself up in, something to help me forget. AJ was dubious about the case, but Jake knew, he knew it was him. He started comparing the areas where the crimes were, finding a central location, then searching out tea shops in the area that would be central to the pattern. There was one, but the owner wasn’t that bright or cooperative. Jake convinced AJ to spill a bunch of stuff, so he could look at his computer and search a few things, feel out some hunches. Two names appeared, Jake wanted to go to the name that corresponded with some items bought at the time of the second to last murders, but AJ was adamant that they look into these guys first. 

At the nine-four, Jake was about to lose his mind and yell at AJ when he came out told Jake that the man Jake wanted to find was dead. The other man hadn’t been seen in some time. Jake felt useless, he needed to solve this case, to do something that said “fuck you,” to the Vulture.

All day long he had seen posters with Amy’s face on them, a new campaign by Holt to promote the NYPD, regain trust, and forge stronger relationships with the public. She was on the subway, by the bodega he went to, inside the nine-four. Jake was standing by the elevator staring at her poster when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not fair, Jake, I’m sorry the Vulture is such a prick, it’s too bad. It seems like she really likes you, that’s rare man.”

Jake just nodded and patted AJ on his shoulder, trying to avoid speaking for fear of his voice cracking, tears coming out. AJ returned to his desk and Jake was stuck staring at the woman he would have done anything to stay with, but nothing worked, she wouldn’t accept his sacrifice to be a beat cop, she wouldn’t hide their relationship, so in the end, he had to leave. As he looked at her poster, he remembered the smile on her face the night of their first real date, her scent as they had sex for the first time, the feel of her skin on his body. Her hair was up in the poster, he missed that, she had been wearing it down more lately to seem more feminine, but he missed the tight bun.


	4. chapter 4 - Jake and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy run into each other, again.

Jake and Amy

That night he ate by himself at a Chinese restaurant in the boundaries of his new precinct, he needed to find a place here, a little closer, with no memories of her. He ordered a beer when he heard her voice, “Hey, I didn’t know you ate here?”

Jake tried to smile, he didn’t know what it would look like, but he tried, “I don’t, normally, I tried it out, it’s right smack between work and home, in the new precinct’s boundaries. AJ said it was good, that I should try it out.”

Amy nodded, “yeah, I like this place, I come here a few times a month, they have the best kung pow in the business, spicy yet flavorful.”

“Should have ordered that, I got the General Tso’s, but it’s good.”

“How’s the nine-four?”

Jake tipped back his beer and took a sip, “it’s good, the captain is actually competent, she’s fair, she does a great job, my partner is great, he really is, I’m lucky, I guess.” He took another sip of his beer, keeping his eyes forward.

“That’s great, we miss you at the nine-nine, I miss you.” She looked at him, wanting him to meet her eyes, wanting him to at least try to communicate, not just hide and talk.

“Really? We didn’t even speak the last week I was there, you stopped answering my calls, returning my texts, I took the hint, I stopped, yet I can’t escape you, can I? I transferred, I’m looking for a new place to live, but everywhere I go, I still see you.”

She placed her hand on his arm, “is that so bad?”

He closed his eyes, his damn emotions were so close to exploding, this was the only way he knew to keep them in, to not just let them pour out. “it is when I already can’t stop thinking about you, when you are who I want to be with, but things are what they are, Ames, I can’t change that.”

A tear came to her eye, she had been careful to avoid this, but seeing him so defeated and honest with her, it was beginning to be too much for her to handle. “I really am sorry, Jake. I did what I thought I had to.”

Jake nodded, still not meeting her gaze, “so did I, Ames, I love you, it’s inconvenient, but it’s the truth. I had to move on, you know how I feel, your choice is made, I had to make mine.”

Amy stared at him, he was so removed yet speaking truths that were destroying her calm, “I better, go, I can get food somewhere else.”

Jake reached out, touching her gently but firmly, finally locking his eyes with hers, “Ames, I don’t hate you, please don’t think that. It was just too much, I’ve never felt this way before, after Sophia, I was depressed with the fear of being alone, you know, I’m getting closer to forty, the fear of being that old detective with only the force as his family, but with you, it hurts so fucking much, it hurts more because I found who I wanted, who I could have been happy with, but the universe and the NYPD have different plans I guess. I want you to be happy, to be successful, you’ll make a kickass captain someday,” he returned his gaze to his beer and the wall in front of him.

Amy got up and was about to leave, Jake turned as something came to him, “The Oolong Slayer is back.”

Amy turned, her face full of surprise, “what? How has there been no coverage?”

Jake grinned, “he got interrupted, he wasn’t ready for the murders yet, he always kills at a neutral third party location, people out of town or while they work, the family returned home early and a guy took off, leaving a set up tea party in their living room, everything matches his MO.”

“How’d you get that case, shouldn’t it be ours, the nine-nine’s, and the Captain of Detectives for the NYPD, Garmin, he chased that guy and had nothing. How’d you get it Jake?”

Jake nodded and spread out his arms like wings and moved them up and down slowly.

“The Vulture? Shit, that guy. Do you have leads?”

Jake nodded, “yeah, we’re working on one, normally I would work late for this, but AJ had plans with his brother who’s visiting and I, I just needed to eat, it’s been t…well, you know.” He blushed as he realized how open and exposed he was being to her at that moment.

Amy gently touched his arm again, “Jake, I never meant to do this to you, to me, to us, it just felt like the relationship was out of control, you getting demoted, Dozerman dying, it was so much. It was a week Jake, why are we so upset over a week-long fling.”

Jake smiled as much as he could, “yeah, a week, but really, way more. I’ve known you for so long now, and liked you liked you for a lot of it and loved you for a year and a half. This sucks, this right now, it’s fucking miserable, but to be with you for a week and at least feel like the world’s luckiest bastard for that long, that was worth it.”

Amy felt the tears coming, she mouthed goodbye though no sound left her throat as she turned and ran to her car, leaving Jake alone, again, with the lingering scent of her perfume and a slight indentation on his sleeve where she had touched him. He took a deep breath to gain composure and paid for his meal and left for his apartment.


	5. chapter 5 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy hates what she's doing to Jake and starts second guessing her plans and timeline.

AMY

Her fists pounded on the door, the sound was loud, where could she be? She pounded again, finally she heard the door unlock and open.

“Amy? Were we supposed to get together tonight?” Kylie was in her pajamas, looking like she might have fallen asleep early.

“No…” Kylie opened the door and ushered her in as Amy’s tears broke loose and she let them all out.

“Sssh, Amy, it’ll be okay, you’ll make it. You complained about him a lot, in the old days. You said he wasn’t a long term type guy.”

Amy wailed, “I was wrong, then, he told me he loved me, that he’s in love with me, that the we…the week we were together…that despite the pain now, it was ww…worth it, that I made him feel like a lucky bastard, the luckiest.” She wailed again, her sobs overpowering her, the tears obscuring her vision.

Kylie kept her arm around her, “let me get this straight, a guy you like, a lot, tells you he loves you, he tells you the week he was with you made the pain now worth it, he didn’t yell at you, didn’t call you names?”

Amy shook her head, Kylie tucked Amy’s head under hers, “Honey, you don’t let men like that go, they’re unicorns.”

Amy cried harder, nothing made sense, not even Kylie, her best friend could find fault with him right now, this wasn’t getting easier. Her phone chimed, she sniffed, picked it up and looked at the message then cried harder. It had been Jake, of course it had, she’d run into him twice in two days, she was too upset to calculate the odds of that happening. 

JAKE: got msg my dad is in town, if he comes by station, tell him where I am, even tho I don’t want to see him, thnx

Amy took several deep breaths, she looked at the message again, “I hate this, I’m trying to be a responsible adult but if feels like I’m just another person abandoning him.”

“What?” Kylie was confused, not knowing Jake’s history.

Amy sighed and braced herself for any emotions that might escape, “his dad, Jake’s dad, abandoned him when he was young, left he and his mom, no help, no nothing for a long time. His other girlfriends, they mostly just left, it’s why he didn’t try, he was terrified of being abandoned again, and now I’ve done it, I’m just another one.”

Kylie was quiet, she tried not to look at Amy, she instead looked around the room. Amy didn’t notice at first, but as she wiped her tears away, it struck her, “oh my Gooood, you think I am, just like them! I abandoned him!”

Kylie put a hand on her back, “Amy, you got scared, you got in trouble, which you hate, and you ditched the relationship, telling yourself a week wasn’t long enough to fight for, but why are you so upset then? Should anyone be this upset at week-long relationship? I think you bailed before you truly wanted to, you love to stick to your plans, but Amy, sweetie, your plans don’t make life worth living, they don’t return your love, they don’t kiss you back or tell you they love you, Jake did.”


	6. chapter 6 - Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake struggles to just keep going.

JAKE

Jake’s mom had texted him that his dad was in town, just his luck, all this happening and Roger in town. Jake was on his bed with the files from the Oolong Slayer case laid out on his bed he felt like the answer, the murderer had to be in the files, the second name they got from the tea shop had brought up nothing, but as he looked at a description, the only one they had, he knew he had seen it somewhere, he wasn’t sure where, but he had seen it somewhere in these files. 

He woke up an hour later as his phone was chiming at him, he had fallen asleep on several folders and pictures, he tried to straighten them out while answering his phone without seeing who it was, which he probably wouldn’t have since it was from a number he would not have recognized.

“Hello?”

“Jake?”

“Yeah, this is Jake.”

There was a slight pause, “Jake, this is Kylie, Amy’s friend.”

“Oh my God, is she okay?” He worried, why else would he get a call from someone he didn’t know.

“She’s not hurt, well, that’s not true, Jake, she’s confused. She’s not used to going against the authority, and since the authority is this Vulture guy, I can’t believe how terrible he is. I sent an email, stating Amy only complained as friends, but this is ridiculous, but that’s not the point. The point is that she likes you, probably loves you.”

“Kylie, she won’t act on it, I can’t make her. I let her know how I feel, I told her, everything, and it wasn’t easy, that’s not me, I don’t do that, but I had to tell her.”

“Don’t give up on her Jake.”

After a brief uncomfortable silence, “I don’t know what else to do Kylie, I told her I loved her, I told her that all the shit I’m going through now was worth it to have had that week where I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world, I’ve told her all of this, but she still ran today, she literally ran from me. I really do love her, but I have to move on, I barely eat, I either don’t sleep or only sleep, I had to transfer to not completely lose it. For the first time in my life, I put everything on the line for a relationship, fuck it, for love, I did it for love, and I got nothing in return. She ran and left me alone in a Chinese restaurant.”

“She may have left that part out.”

“It doesn’t matter Kylie, she has to decide she wants it, her other feelings don’t matter, they’re just confusing her, she doesn’t want it, that’s the bottom line. If there was something else I could have done, I would have, I’m miserable, but at least I told her how I felt, I gave it all I could.”

“I’m sorry, Jake. She’s a mess, this isn’t fair.”

“I know, but sometimes she just has to break the rules, I know when she did she got in trouble, but if I was that important to her, she would have, she would have, and at the end of the day, that’s the real story, she didn’t, she won’t, so why wait? Thanks for the call Kylie, you’re a good friend to her.”

“Bye, Jake.”

“Bye, Kylie.” Jake picked up the files and placed them on the table, he looked around his place, laundry hadn’t been done in weeks, he still had not food, not even cereal or orange soda. Jake grabbed his wallet and headed to his car.

At the market, he loaded his basket with orange soda, cereal, but he also grabbed eggs, milk, a few almost healthy frozen dinners, he couldn’t just give up, he thought of what his mom had told him, “one day at a time.” He sighed and went to pay for his groceries

Jake was barely able to carry all his bags from the car in one trip, by the time he was on his floor, his fingers were reddish, turning purple, he got to the door and dropped the bags from one hand and fished out his keys and started unlocking his door when he saw Terry sitting in the hallway.

“Damn, Sarge, you’re getting, well, you’re getting…”

“Big, I know, Charles’ damn cacao nibs, I got a little addicted, but that’s not why I’m here. I’m here to yell at you, Jake.”

Jake exhaled sharply, “can it wait, a few minutes? Let me put these away.”

Terry came in behind Jake, not offering to help, which was very unlike Terry. Terry looked around the studio apartment, “damn, Jake, even for you. Working too much?”

Jake shook his head as he put food in his empty fridge, “no, just depressed, Terry, fighting some hard feels.”

Terry stood up and pointed one of his meaty fingers at Jake, “that’s why I’m here, what have you done to Santiago? She showed up at Shaw’s a mess tonight, she was crying, she sort of said your name and wouldn’t say anything else. Rosa took her home and wanted to kill you, but I told her I would come.”

“Terry, you guys are way off.”

Terry inched closer, “am I, Jake, I see a crying woman and hear your name, you tell me what I should think.”

Jake slammed down a pack of lunch meat, “maybe you ask your friend who was dumped by Amy, maybe you ask the one who told her he loved her, that he would do anything to be with her, that the week he spent with her was the happiest of his life! That’s what I said! I would never fucking hurt her! I know I’m gone, but holy shit, thanks for the support! I’m barely hanging on, today is the first day I’ve gone out and gotten food and this is what I get?”

Terry gulped, “what?”

Jake bowed his head, “it doesn’t matter Terry, it doesn’t fucking matter, she obviously is struggling, but she made her choice and she is sticking with it.”

“What choice?”

“The same choice we’ve all made, Terry, to let Wunch and the Vulture win, we’re cops, we know cops who tattle aren’t loved, so we shut the fuck up and let two assholes ruin our precinct and screw over our captain. I don’t see you standing up to the Vulture, and he has you guys doing piddly cases that don’t matter. So, thanks for the lecture, Terry, but I’m not in the mood, I did something, I went where I can actually work, where I’ll be away from the woman that rejected me.”

“Jake, I’m sorry…”

“You know what Terry, everyone’s sorry. Amy’s sorry she hurt me, but not sorry enough to stand up for her feelings. You’re sorry about the Vulture and all this shit, but nobody does anything. I thought for once in my fucked up life that I had found love Terry, real love. Every time I think I’ve found it, it’s only me who is there, this started with my dad, he never loved me. Then Jenny Gilderhorn, then Ana Padilla, Lauren Stein, Sophia, and now Amy. Thing is Terry, none of the other ones ever bothered me like this, they hurt, but deep down I knew they weren’t good for me, but Amy is different, she’s the best thing that ever came in my life, and for once, it wasn’t me who fucked it up, but it doesn’t matter because she’s gone, and it was still my fault somehow, me who wasn’t good enough. I told her again today Terry, again, about how I felt, how I loved her, everything, and in the end, you know what she did?”

Terry was scared to ask, but he knew he had to, “what?”

“She ran, she fucking ran to her car.”

“Oh. That sucks Jake, I’m sorry.”

“Terry, stop saying you’re sorry, I just need to move on. One day at a time?”

“What?”

“My mom said when my dad left, she could barely function, but she had to, she had me, and house payment, so she pushed through, a day at a time, then she could focus more long term, but at first, just survive the day, that’s all I’m doing, surviving another day.”


	7. Chapter 7 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy seeks advice in her struggle to do what's best for her.

AMY

After Kylie’s house, she went to meet up with the other fed up nine-nine detectives, all of them sick of the vulture. Amy had put on a brave front and held it together, for all of ten minutes before someone mentioned Jake, how miserable he seemed, and all the guilt came pouring out again, she felt like it was the messiest breakup of her life, yet it was her fault, she had done it, but she was terrified of undoing it, she had been forbidden by her captain.

Amy couldn’t string two sentences together after this, she had a few drinks, but nothing helped, nothing took away how she felt, empty and guilty, she knew what could change it, but this was her career, the one thing she never messed with or risked. Rosa and Charles pressed her on what was wrong, she told them lies at first, but they weren’t buying it and as the truth got closer to escaping, she really lost it and wailed in the bar, only able to say his name.

Rosa didn’t even pay attention to Amy shaking her head no at all her questions about Jake and what he did, but she couldn’t talk about it, Rosa got her home and told her that Terry would sort out Jake, Amy just cried more, unable to even save Jake from getting yelled at when he’d done nothing wrong.

She was still crying an hour later, but not as much, as she was about to get in the shower, she heard her phone, a text from Kylie.

KYLIE: I called Jake, sorry. He loves you, you didn’t tell me you ran from him when he told you how happy you had made him that week. Is any career worth being this miserable?

She was now crying even more in the shower, nothing helped, the hot water didn’t calm her, nothing, not even a little. A she got out she dried off and put on her pajama pants and a sweatshirt, she was always cold, but today, it was worse. She was about to eat a sad frozen dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered if it might be Jake, she hoped it might be, maybe then she could be brave, but as she opened the door, there stood Terry and Rosa.

Her tears started again, “are you here to yell at me now? I’m a terrible person.”

Terry put his arm around her, “Santiago, you’re not a terrible person, you’re just trying to look out for your career, but it’s not making you happy. Not even a little right now.”

“Amy, you obviously love Jake, fuck the Vulture, go to Jake.”

Amy glared at her, “Rosa, you scare people, I don’t, they don’t take me serious, I would get in trouble, and I’ve hurt Jake too much. He barely eats, he looks so sad, like he’s given up.”

“Santiago, you need to talk to him, tell him how you feel, speaking of that, how do you feel about him? I mean, do you love him? Cause if you do, you are not doing this right. I know I yelled at you guys when you made out at the precinct, I may have been too harsh, we all do dumb things when we fall in love. I was tense because our new captain had just died, and he was as bad as the Vulture. Jake said something to me, we’re all saying we’re sorry about this and that, but we aren’t doing anything. We’re afraid of the system that protects us from jerks like him, but we shouldn’t be. Part of the reason Jake is so upset is because he knows, Amy, he knows you feel the same, but it hurts him because you won’t stand up for your feelings, you bow to authority. Terry has a reasonable respect for authority, but this has gotten ridiculous.”

“I know, Terry, I know. I need tonight to think, I can’t go to him like this, I’m a mess. Give me tonight, please. If I’m pushed into this, part of me will always regret the choice, I need to clear my head a little.”

Terry and Rosa agreed and left Amy by herself, after they left, she picked up her phone and called her mom.

“Mija? How are you?”

“Not good mom. I think I’m in love, but I rejected him.”

“Your partner, the Jewish Italian.”

Amy laughed, “he’s just Jewish, mom, just Jewish, I think. But yes. We have a terrible new captain, he told us we have to break up, we told him he can’t do that, so he threatened Jake’s career. I told Jake no new relationship was worth that, not our careers and I ended it. A week later he moved precincts, yet we still run into each other, he told me he loves me and that the week we dated was the happiest of his life.”

“Hmm, did he try to guilt you?”

“No, he said I had to do what I needed, that I’d made my choice. Then I ran after he told me that. I ran.”

“You do know most men won’t just support what you’ve done, they would yell, scream, swear, but one who just tells you how he feels and leaves you to your decision, I don’t know, there aren’t a lot like that. Your father and maybe one of you brothers. None of your uncles. Well, are you okay knowing that your future won’t include him? Are you okay knowing that your future will be with someone else? These are questions you have to ask, Amy, if you answer no to either of these, or both, then you need to do something.”

“Mom, you know me, my career, I’ve worked so hard for it.”

“Mija, what good is a career if you’re not happy? What good is a promotion if no one is there to congratulate you? What good is a future if you’re this miserable now?”

“I don’t know, mom. I know I have feelings for him, or love or whatever, fine, I think I love him, but I have had these plans for so long, I have worked so hard.”

“What about this Jake? What were his plans?”

“To be a detective, forever, he loves it.”

“Didn’t you tell me he would have sacrificed his career, but you told him not to?”

“Yes.”

“Amy, who does that? Who loves someone enough to give up their dreams, you may think it’s a bad thing, but I think of you and the men you talked about, passionless, like a pantsuit, but him, it’s different, and he was willing to be demoted to be with you, but this is your life, you have to be happy with your decision. The problem is, you sound miserable and sad.”

Amy nodded as she gulped, then remembered her mom couldn’t see her, “yeah.”

She got off the phone with her mother not long after that and tried to watch television, doing anything she could to get her mind off of Jake, the problem was that nothing was working, she thought about the little things he had always done to tease her and make her day better, he knew her, he knew her for the good and bad and was still willing to risk it all to be with her.


	8. chapter 8 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake rekindle the romance and reload for war versus the vulture.

Amy and Jake

She’d had enough, she knew she wanted to be with him, and with the Vulture running the nine-nine, it wasn’t like her plans were on track anyways, she wasn’t working real cases, she was asked to do secretarial things a lot, and he referred to her as Sexiago more than he did Santiago. Still, her hand trembled as she picked up her phone and called him, her mind racing with the worst case scenarios, for a week and half now she had put him off, hurt him, rejected him.

“Ames? What’s up?” He sounded tired, the guilt washed over her again, she hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, she just wanted to be a good detective, but apparently, she had to choose now.

“I miss you.”

Jake chuckled, “yeah, I miss you too.”

She paused, she was scared of the rejection, but if she waited too long she’d never have the chance. “I love you, Jake. I’m sorry it took so long, I was scared, I am scared, but nothing is working out anyway, so I might as well be happy, if you want, us, still.”

“Ames, that’s all I’ve ever wanted, for a long time. Are you sure?”

“Jake, yes. I was sure before, that I want to be with you, I’m tired of this, the Vulture has me so worried about my future that I’m ignoring the present and have done a good job of fucking it up. Do you want to come over?”

“Let me think, well, I’m about two blocks away, so give me two minutes.”

“What? What were you doing?”

“Honestly? I was coming to see you. The hardest part of this wasn’t the rejection, Ames, it was knowing you felt the same but that you were too scared to act, bullied by the Vulture and Wunch, and I don’t know if I could ever feel like this, again, or open myself up to anyone like I have to you. There, that’s my taxicab confession.”

Amy heard a honk outside her apartment, “that was me.”

Amy got up and opened the front door, Jake was jogging up to the steps, “hey.”

Instead of responding with more words, she pulled him for a hard, passionate kiss. She was tired of talking, of thinking, it was talking and thinking that had made her put her happiness on hold for a week and half, a week and a half where each of them was miserable. Jake’s hands started to move around, trying to make up for lost time, they made it to the sofa and collapsed together on it, then Amy pulled back, a tear in her eye.

“How can you not hate me, Jake, this week, it was awful, I was awful.”

Jake shook his head, one hand under her back, the other cupping her cheek, “Ames, this has been crazy, a vengeful deputy commissioner, a sexual offender as our captain, there’s no playbook for this, no planning ahead for this, I wish it had happened before I left for the nine-four, but this will make dating easier.”

Amy sniffed as she laid her head on his chest, “yeah, but as soon as we figure out how to get rid of the bastard, you’re transferring back. A lot of these assholes are going to have to answer for turning a blind eye while the NYPD goes down in flames.”

“I don’t care about that right now, all I care is that I’m here, with you. We’re still both detectives, and first sex, and then I have a plan to get us the nine-nine back.”

Amy cocked one eyebrow, “really?”

Jake grinned, “please?”

Amy sat up, Jake thought she was going to give him hell, instead she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, exposing her now nude upper half, Jake’s mouth went dry as he bit his lip. Amy blushed as she saw his response, “somebody’s missed me, and my body.”

Jake looked her directly in her eyes, “ninety-ten Ames, ninety percent you.”

Amy raised her hips as she slipped off her bottoms, “Jake, one of us is completely dressed, the other is not, either join me or I join you.”

Jake immediately started pulling at his sweatshirt, falling off the sofa, Amy laughed at him as Jake grinned and stood up, successfully taking off his sweatshirt and t-shirt, he then kicked off his shoes and yanked his jeans down, leaving only his Mets boxers.

“Really, Mets boxers?”

Jake blushed, “yeah, I went shopping the other day and bought clothes I thought no one would ever see these since I decided I’d be an old maid.” Jake the lowered himself on Amy who had started tear up again. “Ames don’t cry, this was fucked up, I could never blame you for this, no one should be forced to choose between their job and their relationship.”

Jake kissed her again, the kissed her jaw line, then a few kissed on her neck, his kisses then trailed down to her breasts, first underneath, relishing in her soft skin. His attention then turned to nipples, teasing them with his teeth, softly, then using his tongue to make them hard, kissing and licking around them as his left hand drifted down and began teasing her folds, touching first just barely sliding the length of her sex, then moving up and down until finally inserting a finger in her moist folds, pumping in and out, then he pulled his head back, winked Amy and laid several soft kisses on her stomach before trailing down to her clit, absorbing her scent again, the feel of her, vulnerable and desirable. Amy moaned softly, her hands now in fists in his hair, her eyes closed as she feels what she longed for all week, not the sex, but being intimate, with him.

Amy thrust her hips up as Jake inserted a second finger in her dripping folds, his tongue still lavishing attention on her hardened clit, as Jake continued he could feel Amy’s body responding, drifting ever closer to release until her body tensed and she shoved his head hard down her clit, her hips grinding as if her life depended on it, “yes, babe, right there, shit, babe, shiiit.”

Jake began kissing a path up her stomach and to her breasts, then final to her lips, “hey,” he grinned at her.

“Hey yourself, I mostly missed you, but this is nice, that was really nice.” Jake kissed her, being turned on even more as she used her tongue to lick her own juices off his lips and chin, “alright, boxers off, time for your erect little friend to come play.”

Jake pressed his forehead to hers as her hands busily pulled down his boxers, “if you could not say little, both me and my erection would be thankful.”

Amy giggled at him until she let out a whimper as Jake grunted and entered her, she tilted her head back, her hands grabbed his back, trying to encourage him to take what he wanted, soon Jake was thrusting if not pounding in and out of her, Amy felt herself at the edge again, not only because of how she felt, but combined with the knowledge of who she was with, her body shuddered as was close again, Jake kept up his pace and he soon felt her fingernails in his back and shoulder, his own body beginning to tense up as his hips thrust in different rhythm, harder, and harder, until he felt himself pour out into her. His body relaxed as Amy kissed his ear and one hand caressed the back of his head.

Jake sighed contentedly, but then he sat up suddenly, “shit, Amy, my plan, I think it is a good one.”

Amy sighed, “okay, let’s at least discuss this part dressed, I can change into something other than my depression pajamas.”

“Really?” He squinted at her, loving the fact that she was quirky in new ways he was just discovering.

“Yeah, normally it’s just pajama pants, thick ones, but today, I was truly depressed Jake, I know we’ve talked about it and you seem okay, but it was terrible for me to see you like you were, I was just so torn, and I shouldn’t have been.” Amy pulled him to her again and kissed him, softly, biting his lip before stopping.

“Ames, careful, let’s get dressed, we need to stop the vulture and I think I know how, and I was sort of pissed for a little bit, but I really do understand, you have fought hard to get where you are and having to choose between work and personal life is unfair.”

Amy rested her head on his shoulder, “I would change my answer now.” She kissed him on the cheek as gathered up her clothes.

“Good to see you just aren’t using me to recharge the sex batteries.”

In a few minutes, both of them were clothed and seated on the couch, Jake had a mischievous grin on his face. First, I think I know who the Oolong Slayer is, that will help, you said yourself Chief of Detectives Garmin himself couldn’t get him, if I hand him the case and the credit, he will give Holt back the nine-nine. The second part has to happen first though, when the guy from internal affairs was at the nine-nine snooping for Wunch, we caught him in a lie, there was no case. I went in to check it out, and one of the officers working there is a very attractive woman, if we state that we could catch several high ranking officers in this, she would do it, they live for it, we request anonymity, which they have to give, and she comes in and just waits for his comments to come out.”

Amy smiled, “but if he already knows her?”

Jake shrugged, we can ask her, but I tell you, this will work. I’m going in tomorrow, I want to speak with her, I don’t work at the nine-nine anymore, so no one there will be worried about me going to headquarters. AJ said everyone at the nine-four hates that guy and several female officers and detectives have complained, but Wunch ignored that and let him advance to be a captain. That should be career ending.”

“Damn, Peralta, you got game.” She kissed him and then frowned again, “do you think they’ll move you back to the nine-nine?”

Jake grinned, “for the Oolong Slayer, they better. I saw the picture of the sketch, the guy is real Ted Kaszinski looking, you know, the Unibomber.”

“I know who it is, I just watched a really good miniseries about him.”

Jake kissed her this time, “I missed you and your adorable dorkiness.”

Amy blushed but smiled, “I don’t think it’s dorkiness, but I’m glad you find it adorable.”

“Listen, tomorrow, I may need your help, I think AJ might be off, so I need you to locate my suspect, I’ll get the internal affairs on the Revulture and then clean up the fucking NYPD’s mess.”


	9. chapter 9 - Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has allies for his personal war against the Vulture.

JAKE

Jake had to wake up early to go to his place and change and then head to the nine-four and then NYPD headquarters. As he ran in the precinct he checked the schedule and AJ was off for the day, he then walked over to his captain’s office, “Captain, may I have a word in private.”

“Peralta, come in and close the door, is everything alright?” She reminded him of Holt in her mannerisms and use of proper English, but he supposed that’s what it took to be a woman or minority in the NYPD.

“Captain, I want to take down the Vulture and Wunch, I know you don’t have a great love for either one, and I think I know how to get them both removed from our paths and from screwing with the NYPD like it’s a game.”

“Captain Pembroke is a rash on the ass of humanity, worst person I’ve met in the NYPD, and that’s saying something, especially since I started in the early nineties. As for Wunch, she hates all other women, she thinks we weaken her status and she hates me, but she knows I will go over head, Captain Holt was played by her I’m told, I was sorry to hear that, he’s a good man.”

“The best, captain, the best. My plan, it’s simple, but I think I have the Oolong Slayer, but I will hand him and the credit over to Captain Garmin, who chased him for years. In return, all I would ask is that Holt and myself both be transferred back to the nine-nine, no offense meant, you are great, but I love the nine-nine and should not have been forced to transfer just so I could date who I wanted and do actual police work. As for the Vulture and Wunch, she knows his record, she knows all he has done, and yet she pushed him through as Captain, I want permission to contact Officer Inman of internal affairs to trap the Vulture in his own disgustingness, bringing down both he and Wunch. That needs to happen before I hand the Oolong Slayer over, that way when I tell Garmin he and the old guard better not fuck things up again and allow good people to be played with, it won’t bite me in the ass.”

Captain Lansing grinned at Jake, it was the most he’d seen her display emotions, “that is a plan and then some, Peralta. I honestly hate to lose you, Takhar speaks highly of you, as did Holt, that’s why I okayed your transfer here so quickly, but I understand, what happened there at the nine-nine should not have happened, and yet with Wunch and some of the other idiots running things, more things like this could happen. You have my full support as well as my admiration. I’ve been sad to see many victims in the NYPD not challenge Pembroke and his idiotic sexist ways, he denies and denies, gets nothing in terms of consequences and then gets promoted. Bringing those two down and sending a message to the old school morons would be a huge win, not just for us, but for the NYPD and New York.”

“Thank you, Captain, for what it’s worth, I’ve enjoyed being here, you’re a great captain, a lot like Holt.”

Lansing smiled, even bigger, “don’t try and charm me now, Peralta, no need to go to Officer Inman, I know her, she used to work with me at the seven-eight, I doubt Pembroke knows her, he’s been protected, but if we get footage of him being disgusting to her, they’ll have to do something.” Lansing then looked serious, “I know this is a touchy subject for you, but do you think Detective Santiago would be willing to help set Inman up at the nine-nine, as an assistant or someone shadowing her? She would be perfect to help us.”

Jake smiled, “Santiago and I are fine, we’re great, we are together again in fact, it wasn’t easy, but now we’re fighting back, all cops fear complaining and being ignored in promotions or being demoted while these terrible shits, sorry Captain, keep being terrible.”

“No need to apologize, they are terrible shits, the worst. I will text or call you soon with details, knowing Inman hates Pembroke, by reputation only, she will gladly bait that trap.”


	10. chapter 10 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy confirms the whereabouts of the Oolong Slayer.

AMY

Amy woke up to the sound of Jake getting dressed, she smiled as she thought of their night together, “you’re up really early, for you.”

Jake grinned back at her, “I know, have to go home, get changed, go talk to Lansing, who you’d like, she’s great, and then Inman and internal affairs. It’s busy cleaning up the NYPD, I’m like Serpico.”

“Yeah, but don’t get shot.”

“That’s a promise I will try to keep. I left the name we have on file and the drawing of the suspect in the Oolong Slayer case, show his picture at the mannequin factory, get a name only and wait for me, this guy had killed two cops among his numerous victims.”

“That’s a promise I can keep, being alone with the Ted Kaszinski of Brooklyn doesn’t do much for me.”

Jake kissed her and left. Amy quickly showered and dressed, she took the alias name and sketch of the Oolong Slayer with her. While driving she called Rosa.

“Santiago, what’s up?”

“First off, thanks, Jake and I are together, again. Things are good.”

“I told you so, and I’m happy for both of you dummies.”

Amy smiled at Rosa’s Rosa-ness, “second, I need you to vouge for me and make a good excuse, Jake and I are working his plan to get rid of Wunch and the Vulture and bring the Holt and Jake back to the nine-nine.”

“Nice, consider it done. He’s coming now, bye.”

Amy drove to the mannequin factory, on the edge of Flatbush in a rough neighborhood, she parked the car and tried to not look to much like a cop. She carried the sketch in her purse, she entered the factory and was greeted by a perky young receptionist.

“Hello, you look way too normal to work or be applying to work here, how can I help you?”

“I’m detective Santiago of the NYPD,” Amy showed her badge, “I’m here on official business, but I need it kept quiet, and I need to speak with the manager.”

The receptionist nodded and smiled, “I bet you’re investigating JD, or Borden, that’s his last name. He looks like a serial killer.”

Amy took out the sketch, “is this him?”

The receptionist nodded, “oh yeah, James or JD Borden. He works the late shift, four to midnight.”

Amy smiled, “I don’t need to talk to your manager, can you keep this between just the two of us?”

The receptionist nodded and smiled, “hell yeah, and not just because I’m scared of him escaping and murdering me, he works tonight, you go in and pass through three doors and take a left, he’s back there, sort of by himself.”

Amy texted Jake what she had discovered, he texted her back and told her to meet him at his apartment in thirty minutes.


	11. chapter 11 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final plans are made.

AMY and JAKE

When Amy arrived at Jake’s apartment there was a tall Indian man waiting for Jake, he smiled at her, “Hey, Detective Santiago.”

Amy smiled, “AJ, we’ve met, you can call me Amy, and I don’t know if Jake’s told you, but I got smart and we’re back together.”

AJ laughed and nodded, "oh yeah, he’s sent me like twenty texts about it, he’s happy. I’m going to miss him when he goes back to the nine-nine, he’s smart and funny. My first partner was Hitchcock, that was horrifying.”

“That was horrifying, name of you sex tape AJ.” Jake walked around the corner smiling, he walked up to Amy and kissed her, then unlocked his apartment. “Alright, come into my terrible dump, don’t say anything, I just need to coordinate our efforts and put things right.” As the three of them entered his apartment, someone else knocked on the door, “That will be Inman,” Jake opened the door and a tall blonde woman who looked like a runway model entered Jake’s apartment.

“Peralta? I’m Lorena Inman, let’s catch us a vulture.”

Jake laid out his plans for the four of them, explaining that he and AJ would bring in the Oolong Slayer and then request a meeting with Garmin while Inman would pose as a community college student wanting to be a policeman shadowing Amy. 

Lorena smiled at the three of them, “I’m dressed in this super short skirt and top to trap the Vulture, NYPD, this isn’t NYPD dress code, so don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, also I have two different listening devices, one’s an earring and the other is on my belt and my pin on my blouse is camera.”

Amy nodded, “you’re my new hero, that’s so cool.”

“You should come work with us in internal affairs Santiago.”

Jake held up his hand, “uh, she wants to be a captain, so that’s not the best route.”

Amy smiled, “you put up a convincing argument though.”

“I want to bring this guy down, I told Wunch he was unfit to be captain and she tried to demote me, but she can’t, so I was okay, but they have both hurt a lot of careers and people to get where they are.”

“Ames, can I talk to you in private, just real quick?” Jake motioned for her to move over by the bathroom.

She followed him, he started before she could ask what was up, “I just realized I didn’t ask if all this was okay, can she shadow you? I don’t want your career plans getting screwed up.”

Amy kissed him and then smiled, “Babe, it’s okay. This needs to happen, I’m okay doing whatever it takes, but you’re sweet to ask and make sure I’m good with it.”

Jake smiled and as he turned around, Inman was putting AJ’s number in her phone, “I’ll call you, and you better answer, I want you to take me to the most authentic Indian restaurant in Brooklyn.”

AJ nodded and smiled, “I’d love to.”

Inman smiled back, “it’s a date.”


	12. chapter 12 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's part of the plan to bring down the Vulture.

AMY

As Amy was pulling up to the nine-nine with Inman of internal affairs, she turned to beautiful, tall woman who looked like she belonged in magazine, not policing the police. “So, you and AJ?”

Inman blushed, “yeah, I’ve known him for a little while, I got out of a relationship about six months ago, so seeing him again, it felt right. Plus, Captain Lansing, she was my partner when I started as a detective six years ago, I switched to internal affairs a year later, when she became captain. She loves AJ and always tells me about him. She paired him with Jake because she thinks they’re a lot alike. AJ can come off as too jokey and not caring, but his record is incredible, he speaks five languages, he cooks, and I guess his sisters are gorgeous, so I think our babies would be cute, but don’t tell anyone I said that.”

As they got out of the car and walked into the nine-nine, “So who shall I introduce you as, he might know your actual name.” Amy pointed out, and lead Inman towards the elevator.

“Introduce me as Kate, Katherine’s my middle name and my parents call me Kate sometimes because I have an aunt Lorena.”

“Ten-four.” As the two women got off the elevator, all eyes were immediately on Lorena, Hitchcock straightened his tie, and then spilled chocolate syrup on it, Scully stood up, forgetting the tomato soup he had set on his lap. Terry walked over to them.

“Santiago, the Vult…sorry, Captain Pembroke is not happy you were out helping Holt, he wants cases done here, little cases, misdemeanors only, and only easy to solve ones. Hi, I’m Terry Jeffords, sergeant here at the nine-nine, please don’t hold the behavior of my captain or the old detectives change your opinion of us.”

Lorena shook his hand, “I’m Kate, I take classes at Kingsborough Community, studying to be a policeman, I got tired of being a secretary.”

“Well, this isn’t the best place these days, but maybe they’ll behave for an outsider.” As Terry said this, the Vulture walked out of his office, only wearing a tank top with his police slacks.

“Hey there, Santiago, you didn’t tell me you were bringing in produce.”

Amy squinted at him and tried to stay calm, “Produce, sir?”

“Yeah, look at those melons and an ass like two ripe tomatoes. Captain Pembroke, I run this place.”

“Kate, friend of Detective Santiago, I’m shadowing her today.”

“Boring, shadow me, if you don’t mind watching a hung man shower.”

“I’m okay, I’ll just go with Amy, I mean Detective Santiago.”

“I thought I told you, I run this place, they can’t do shit without me, especially some dumb ladies. Santiago, get my coffee, now.”

“Sir, that’s not my job, we’ve talked about this.”

“Uh, Santiago, if I want a woman’s opinion, I’ll kill myself because I’d be stupid and desperate, get my coffee, now.”

Santiago went to get the coffee, she wanted to punch him, but Lorena was getting gold on him. The Vulture watched her as she walked away. “She’s got a nice ass, but she screwed a loser, so I can’t touch that now. I chased her boyfriend away because they wanted to bring me down, everybody tries, but I’m untouchable, except to you, touch away.”

Lorena backed up, “I’m sorry, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Really? Too bad, I’m good, I mean seriously, I’m good, just ask any number of local hookers.”

“Is that appropriate to say here, at a Police Station, where you work?”

The Vulture smiled and shook his head, “Again, I run this place. Internal Affairs tried to bring me down, so I bribed that dumdum Miller, Wunch and I paid him like two thousand to make things go away. So they went away. I’m untouchable. Ask Santiago, she and her loser ex-boyfriend tried to get tape of me threatening their relationship, so I stole her phone and took a bunch of pictures of my wiener on it. I’m classy like that, I like to treat the ladies.”

Amy returned with his coffee, which she had spit in, rubbed a cotton swab in the nasty sink and stirred his coffee with that and then put one of Scully’s chocolate laxatives in it. “I threw my phone away before I opened it again, bought a new one. Here’s your coffee.”

The Vulture took the cup and took a drink, “damn, Santiago, it’s a good thing you’re a good piece of ass, because this coffee sucks ass. That’s the only reason we keep women around this place, to get our coffee. Jesus.”

Amy and Lorena gave each other incredulous looks and were about to return to Amy’s desk when the Vulture grabbed Lorena’s arm, “Kate is it? C’mon, let me show you around, you know, around the station, around my body.”

Lorena yanked her arm back, “I’m sorry, I said no.”

The Vulture rolled his eyes and did a raspberry like sound, “c’mon, you’ve seen the goods, you could use my help to become a cop, not like these losers who do my will and only work shitty easy cases, so I can win a bet.”

Lorena shook her head, “do you hear yourself when you speak? Aren’t you afraid of getting in trouble?”

The Vulture smiled, “I just pay them off or threaten them, always land on my feet, like a sexy cat, with a big penis.” He reached for her arm again, but she’d had enough.

Lieutenant Inman grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him, and pushed him to the ground, quickly. “Listen, Pembroke, I’m Lieutenant Lorena Inman of Internal Affairs, I’m arresting you, I have two recording devices going and several other female officers listening, so say hi, they’ve heard everything.”

“I can explain, I was doing a demonstration for my squad on how not to act, you’ll never make this stick.”


	13. chapter 13 - Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's part of the plan to bring down the Vulture.

JAKE

Jake was all smiles as he and AJ drove to the mannequin factory, “so, AJ, how does a cop like you get a woman like Inman to get your number and ask you out on date?”

AJ shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, Santiago likes your dumb butt for some reason. But manners and hygiene go a long way. Have you ever worked with Smithson from my precinct? He smells like an armpit, and Boyle from yours, he’s got a weird scent.”

“Yeah, it’s his diet, he eats weird stuff and he’s proud of it, you get used to it though.”

“So, we stick with the plan, you go in, seem obvious, I follow from behind?”

Jake nodded, it’s how he got those other cops he killed, we’re pretty sure, he’s worked at this mannequin factory for twelve years now. A creepy place for a creepy killer.”

“Have you met some charming killers?” AJ smiled as he asked.

“Hells yeah, the guy that killed his mom for the insurance, you know, the local weatherman, he was super charming, big old douche, but super charming.”

“Too bad you’re going back to the nine-nine, I’ll miss you man, you’re a good cop and a good guy.”

“Thanks, AJ, it’s been good for me, I needed someone decent in my life after dealing with the Vulture, we’ll keep in touch, double date with you and Inman perhaps?”

As they arrived at the mannequin factory, Jake’s phone buzzed, “holy shit, Inman already arrested the Vulture, I guess he was so vile and well, himself, that she arrested him right there, Amy said he gave them way more than they hoped for, in like five minutes.”

“Nice, now if we take Wunch out with him, she hates Captain Lansing, and you know it’s hard to find a decent captain. I hear that Dozerman you killed was a freaking nutjob.”

“I didn’t kill him, he had a bad heart, but yeah, he was insane, like the scary type, like he may have been a serial killer.”

They entered the factory, their badges out, their fingers over their mouths signaling for everyone to be quiet. Jake remembered Amy’s instructions from earlier, he went to where the Oolong Slayer was supposed to be, he saw him, he followed him into a different room, and then he was gone. Jake was about turn around when he felt the metal of pistol at the back of his neck, “looking me for pig?”

Jake didn’t say anything, and within ten seconds AJ was behind them, “hands up, police!”

The Oolong Slayer looked at AJ, Jake took advantage and elbowed him in the face, knocking his gun out of his hands and pinning him to the ground while AJ cuffed him. “Good bye freak, you’ll be in jail Oolong time.”

“Nice one Peralta.” AJ smiled as he forced the Oolong Slayer to stand.

“Thanks, I’ve been waiting to use it.”

An hour later, Jake was in a meeting with Chief of Detectives Garmin, “So, Peralta, why did you demand I meet with you about b and e?”

“Because, Chief, it turned out to be the Oolong Slayer, he confessed, to all the murders, he’s quite proud, really, doesn’t like me for catching him, but I understand, professional hazard and all.”

Garmin’s jaw dropped, “the Oolong Slayer, I chased that bastard for years.”

“I know, and the crazy thing is, it wasn’t even that difficult, of course, you could get the credit.”

“What?”

“I give you the credit, you remove Wunch and Pembroke, who internal affairs just busted for gross sexual misconduct, but everyone knew that about him, but said nothing when Wunch promoted him to be vengeful. So, you dumbasses fix this, put Holt and myself back at the nine-nine and get rid of those two.”

“Is this a threat?”

Jake smiled and shook his head, “no, this is a PR opportunity, to have a high ranking official claim they caught the Oolong Slayer and to get rid of two people involved in multiple lawsuits, how the fuck they’ve stayed so long, I don’t know, but internal affairs could look into those who allowed them stay.”

Garmin gulped and held up a hand, “point taken, we will fix our mistakes and the nine-nine will be as it should, with you working there and Holt as the captain.”

Jake nodded and stood up, “oh yeah, make sure you leave the nine-four alone as well, they are good people, Lansing may call out bad cops, but she’s saving your asses from embarrassment doing so, cut her some slack.”


	14. chapter 14 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake enjoy their victory and spoils of the victors.

AMY and JAKE

He couldn’t stop smiling, after a terrible few weeks, everything was working out. Wunch and the Vulture were gone, out of their hair, Holt would be back in a day as captain of the nine-nine, and most importantly, he and Amy could be in a relationship, and work together, without fear of retribution. Jake jumped up the steps to Amy’s fronts door and knocked, he heard the sound of unlocking and was met by a warm smile, Jake entered the apartment to find it filled with lit candles, Amy was wearing a black, lace negligee, Jake almost felt nervous, Amy had a look of desire on her face and he wondered if he was up to the challenge.

“Jake, babe, you were amazing this week. You saved the nine-nine, you saved Holt’s career, you got rid of the Vulture and Wunch, and you didn’t give up on us when I did.” She cupped her hands softly over his cheeks and kissed him, she then pulled back and grinned at him. “This is my thank you for all of those things.”

Jake looked around the room and smiled, “I just needed you, but it looks very nice.”

“Before we get started…with…uh…you know…”

“Boinking?” Jake asked chuckling.

“Yeah, boinking,” Amy smiled, “I need to tell you, I am in this, for the long haul, I’m sorry I got so scared. You were right though, this isn’t just a week long relationship, it’s so much more, and I know that, I love you and I’m ready to commit, to us.”

Jake embraced her, one arm behind her back, the other stroking her hair, “best part of the week, but one question, did the Vulture really cry?”

Amy laughed, “oh yeah, when he realized how truly screwed he was, he wept, like a baby. We have a copy of all the awful things he said, Lieutenant Inman said it was the easiest operation she’s ever been a part of, I mean, not to sound like you, but he actually out douched himself this time, it was awful and beautiful in terms of it killing his career, all at the same time.”

Jake kissed her, Amy quickly started pulling down his Jacket, tossing it aside and then began unbuttoning his shirt as they kept their kiss and its intensity. Soon, Jake was shirtless, “bedroom,” Amy whispered breathlessly and took Jake by one hand and walked into her bedroom.

In the bedroom, there was small trophy, a bowling trophy, Jake picked it up and laughed, “nice, Santiago, very nice.” The trophy read: JAKE PERALTA – WINNER OF THE FIRST ANNUAL CAGE THE VULTURE CONTEST.

Jake kicked off his shoes and pulled down his jeans, and before he could do anything else, Amy was there, on her knees, taking his hardness in her hand, licking the tip and the most droplet on it, she smiled up at him, and then took him in her mouth, each time seeming to take him in just a little deeper, soon Jake felt the back of her throat and could not believe he was getting a blow job from Amy Santiago.

Amy stopped and looked up at him, “your call, Jake, should I keep going or do you want to drop that load inside me?”

Jake laughed, “damn, bedroom Amy is a dirty girl.”

Amy winked at him, “normal Amy is too, she just keeps it together.”

Amy laid down on the bed and Jake propped himself over her, kissing her neck and ears, she guided him down and into her entrance, “Ames, what about you, I can do things, marvelous things.”

Amy smiled, “Jake, I’m good, trust me, I’ll go before you do, guaranteed.”

Jake began thrusting but doubted he could last longer than her as he was incredibly turned on and she worked on him in her mouth before this. Jake nibbled her ears, then nipples, then back up to her ears again as she began hum, a soft erotic hum, then he could feel her tremble slightly, “keep going, Babe, I’m so close.” Amy soon lifted up her hips and shuddered several times as she called out his name. Jake kept thrusting harder and harder through her orgasm and soon found himself on the edge, he felt his body go stiff, his thrusting controlled him and then he grunted loudly as he spilled into Amy.

As they lay on the bed together, Amy rested her head between Jake’s bicep and chest, he sighed as he continued to breathe heavily, he thought his smile might be visible in space, after months of agony with Amy and then with the NYPD, he finally had a moment that felt perfect.

The next morning, they were both awakened with a start as they heard pounding on the front door. Jake slipped on his jeans and t-shirt and Amy put on a robe as they walked to the door, when Amy opened it, there stood Captain Holt. “Santiago, Peralta, I understand I owe the two of you of a huge debt of gratitude. Wunch is gone, for good, Captain Pembroke is gone, though I would be careful to watch for retribution, and I am back at the helm of the nine-nine. I cannot thank the two of you enough, sorry, this is way too emotional for me.”

Amy shed a tear as her mentor thanked her and Jake, Jake smiled, “as usual, captain, your emotional display is exactly the same as everything else you do, but that’s okay. We did what was right sir, that’s all.”

 

Amy smiled, full of pride, beamed at Jake and then turned to Holt, “sir, this was all Jake, he wouldn’t give up on our relationship and he wouldn’t give up on the nine-nine, he was the only one who realized not disturbing the status-quo or being too careful for his career wouldn’t matter if we let the Vulture and Wunch win.”

Holt nodded, “I think that’s a lesson we’ve all learned, well done Peralta.”

Jake smiled, “I wish I had a recording of that.”

“Peralta, Captain Lansing sang your praises and said that you and Detective Takhar made a good team, she also said you were very loyal to me, which is something I cannot repay, you saved me from a fate worse than death, languishing away in the eternal abyss of Public Relations. Enough of my wallowing, you both have today and tomorrow off, I will see you Monday, and I am trusting that both of you can keep things professional enough to work together and not let it affect your excellent work?”

“Absolutely sir,” Amy said quickly, almost saluting as she said it.

“You bet, captain, no probs.”


	15. chapter 15 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake differ on how ready they are to move in together only to find themselves pitted against the Vulture, again.

JAKE and AMY

“Ames! Have you seen my keys? I have to get clean clothes from my place, I’m going to be late!” Jake was running around, today was their first day to work cases as a couple, a legitimate, uncontested, filled out the forms with HR couple, and he was already in danger of starting it off badly because he couldn’t find his keys.

“No, why aren’t they in your pocket like normal?” Amy came out in just her bra and underwear with a towel around her hair.

“Damn, Ames, are you trying to distract me more?”

Amy rolled her eyes, “if you kept clothes here like I told you to, you’d be fine, but someone doesn’t seem to be as in as they said they were.”

Jake shook his head, “I’d leave my place and live with you right now, I hate my place, but my main problem was not wanting to leave your mostly naked body then, a combination of horniness and laziness, it’s what I fight most the time.”

Amy held up his keys, “they were in the fridge, by a half drank beer bottle.” 

“Man, I was tired last night, I don’t remember that at all, but thanks.”

An hour later, Jake jogged into the precinct, just barely on time, Amy was already at her desk, smiling at her goofy boyfriend. “What’s with the big grin Santiago?” Jake asked knowingly.

“It’s just nice we can be open about this relationship, not worry about being fired, and still work together.” She winked at him and went back to her paperwork.

“Copy that, and FYI, they’re making my crappy place a co-op, gentrification is destroying Brooklyn.”

Amy looked up at him again, “where are you going to go, are you going to buy your place?”

Jake shook his head, “no way, that place is way too much for what it is, a glorified prison cell, it’s terrible. I don’t know, we could talk about us, you know…”

Amy blushed and bit her lip, “Jake, let’s talk later, I think this may be a bit fast.”

Jake sighed, “okay, I feel like we’ve had this discussion about us, but okay. Let’s see what we’re up against today, and then we can talk.”

Amy nodded as she felt a wave guilt wash over her, she loved Jake, but she was scared to take another jump so soon. She couldn’t believe how in he was to their relationship, and that scared her. Her mind scanned back to past conversations with her mom and Kylie about her plans and her need to follow them, she felt conflicted, they were together, shouldn’t that be enough for now?”

In their morning briefing, Terry assigned them a new case, someone had been vandalizing a family owned grocery store, over and over again, with racist graffiti and threats. The owners were AJ’s parents, so Jake was glad to be working on the case, he considered AJ a friend and wanted to help his family.

As they drove to the crime scene, Amy was quiet, Jake tried to make conversation, but she would answer in one or two words and then not continue speaking. “Ames? What’s up? Let’s talk about this, I’m sorry I mentioned moving in, I just thought with all we’ve gone through, you’d be okay, but if it’s too fast, I can find someplace else to live.”

Amy sighed, “I don’t know, Jake, I’m conflicted, you know me and planning ahead, it’s just sudden, we just really started dating, I just need time.”

“I get that, I only suggested we move in together for costs and easiness, I just don’t want to have to find a place again, there is not a lot out there for single places that are decent, my finances have improved, some, but still. I could crash at my mom’s for a while.”

“Do you want to live at your old house, with your mom?”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s easier, it would be weird, but I only have a month, they’re moving quick and I opened all my mail and talked to them this time, but I don’t want to pay what they want for that crap hole.”

They arrived at the Takhar’s grocery store, and modestly size store, they had forty total employees plus family members who worked there. AJ was there when they walked inside.

“AJ, what gives, you don’t trust me to work this?” Jake said as he shook his hand.

AJ grinned, “no, it’s not that, but I should.” He motioned them to follow him to the side, “listen, you know I’ve gone out with Inman, you know, Lorena, well her car was vandalized, and she received some weird threats as well, but a different precinct. If the Vulture knew we were all in the plan to out him, it could be him, or even Wunch, but I don’t know how much she’d know.”

Amy and Jake glanced at each other, their eyes conveying fear of retribution, Jake looked at AJ, “is there any chance there would be anyone upset that you guys went out a couple of times.”

AJ looked nervous, “well…I have pretty much spent every minute outside of work with her since Friday night, but I don’t know who would have noticed or cared, especially enough to do this stuff. The Vulture or Wunch make the most sense, but it could still be a long shot, or just terrible coincidence.”

Amy shook her head, “I don’t think it’s coincidence, not like this, this was specific, it was mean, I think the Vulture makes sense.”

Jake called Holt, “Sir, it just wasn’t AJ’s parents’ store, lieutenant Inman, from Internal Affairs, she helped us out too, she has been vandalized and threatened, we think it could be the Vulture.”

“I agree, he wasn’t fired, he was demoted and assigned community service, but he did not report for work today and when they went to check on him, his place was empty except for a note explaining he would get revenge on those who brought him down.”

Jake groaned, “shit! Why can’t he just accept he’s a terrible person and move on?”

“Peralta, be careful, you and Santiago are likely his next targets if this is him, which I think it is, but the Commissioner’s office knows about this and as a result, they are purging the department of high risk people like Pembroke, those who have survived multiple scandals and such, but I worry that for you and Santiago, it could be worse than just a threat or vandalism.”

Jake thanked the captain and hung up with him, he explained everything to Amy and AJ. He and Amy left the crime scene and were headed to the nine-nine when they were radioed that there was a shooting at the store where they had just left. Jake flipped on the sirens and lights as Amy turned the car around and sped back.

As they raced out of the car into the store, AJ was being cradled by his father, a shot in his leg.

“It was the Vulture, Jake, that guy sucks, luckily he was drunk and didn’t shoot my organs or my dick off.”

“AJ!” His mother shouted at him, AJ grinned at Jake.

“We’ll get him, AJ, where did he go to?”

AJ gulped as he dealt with the pain of his gunshot, “out the back, go look, an ambulance is coming.”

Amy and Jake carefully made there way out the back entrance, into a small alley, they didn’t see anything, but they drew their weapons, a small heavily barred apartment had a for rent sign in it, “I could rent that place.”

Amy scowled at him, “c’mon, Jake, not the time. I’m sorry I feel it’s too soon, it’s not my fault you suck at being an adult.”

Jake’s grin vanished, he looked away from Amy, trying to hide his hurt pride, “sorry, Ames, you’re right.”

Amy sighed as she cursed at herself, “Jake, that was rude, I’m sorry.”

“Amy, you’re right, I do suck at that, I get why you wouldn’t want to live with me, it’s okay.”

“No, Jake, it’s not, what I meant was…” She was interrupted by a sound above them, the Vulture dropped down on a fire escape ladder, the Vulture fired his weapon, Jake and Amy fired back, shots ricocheted in the alley, off of the brick buildings and the fire escapes, the Vulture fell to the ground, two shots in his chest, “Jake, radio this in…Jake?”

Amy turned and saw Jake down on the pavement, bleeding from his head, a bullet had struck him in the head. Amy dropped to her knees and radioed, keeping the panic and terror she felt out of her voice, “we have an officer down at Sunshine Grocers, I repeat, we have an office down at Sunshine Grocers, in the back-alley way and loading dock.”

Amy applied pressure, doing what she could to slow the bleeding, she soon heard an ambulance siren, they had luckily been close. Amy felt for a pulse, Jake was still breathing, he was alive, but Amy’s fear and guilt were building, she thought of the last thing Jake had truly heard her say, she couldn’t believe that there was a chance that his last words he ever heard could be the woman he loved putting him down. She cried, but she controlled it, she couldn’t let it all go, not yet.

The paramedics arrived, they did what they could for the bleeding and loaded Jake up in the ambulance, the Vulture was dead, Amy went with Jake in the ambulance. She was numb, all she could focus on was how she put Jake down right before he was shot, she had hurt him, and then the bullet struck him.


	16. chapter 16 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy struggles with Jake's aftermath from their encounter with the Vulture.

AMY

As the ambulance reached the hospital, Jake was rushed out of the ambulance, still alive, and into surgery. Amy was left in the waiting room by herself, she sat in a chair, some tears coming, but still mostly numb, unable to feel anything but fear for Jake’s life and guilt for the last thing he had heard her say to him. 

A nurse came to talk to her, a short woman, in her late twenties maybe, dark hair, but kind eyes. “Detective Santiago, I’m Paula, Detective Peralta is your partner?”

Amy nodded, “and my boyfriend.” The words struck her as she said them, releasing a wail of sound and tears, Paula put her arm around Amy.

“We should know how serious this is soon, for brain injuries, it depends on the speed of the bullet, where it entered, and its trajectory, meaning how many brain quadrants it entered. We have to remain hopeful right now, the majority of gunshot brain injury deaths occur before surgery, the paramedics said bleeding was kept under control, that is important and vital, the entry and exit wounds make it look like it could have been a ricocheted bullet, that is on our side, the slower the better, the wounds were also quite small in comparison to most gun related head trauma wounds.”

Amy nodded and closed her eyes, trying to gain the strength to talk or ask questions, what about long term side effects or cognitive abilities? Could there be memory loss? She wanted to ask these questions, but she was scared, scared that the answers would be bad, scared that he might not live, scared that he might not remember her, scared that he would remember the last thing she said.

Terry and Rosa were the first ones to the hospital of the rest of the nine-nine, Terry put his arm around Amy, “Santiago, breathe, you have me worried, keep breathing. We just have to hope and pray that Jake will survive this, that he will be okay.”

Amy nodded again, it was all she could do, Rosa said nothing as her hands remained in her pockets and she stayed standing in the waiting room. The three remained quiet, a short time later, Charles and Holt entered the waiting room, Charles had obviously been crying, he simply waved and took a seat. Holt walked up to Amy, “Detective, we are all here, please make sure and take care of yourself, this is an unfortunate incident involving a loathsome individual, please do not blame yourself.”

Amy cried audibly and loud, finally finding her voice, “do you know what the last thing I told him was? I told him he sucked at being an adult, the Vulture jumped down on us as I tried to apologize, but Jake’s last words he heard could be mine insulting him. Mine, the words of the person he loved, the person he wanted to move in with, but I was too freaked out because of my Goddam plans and my reliance on everything in a timeline.”

Holt sat in the empty seat next to her and put his arm around her and said nothing, knowing Amy needed time to forgive herself, time to just breathe and keep going. Nearly two hours after Amy had been there at the hospital, a surgeon came out, “Detective Santiago?”

Amy blinked several times and then stood up, Holt stood up with her and walked her carefully over to the surgeon, “Doctor, I’m Captain Raymond Holt, Jake Peralta’s captain.”

The surgeon nodded, “I can tell you both then, I’m told Amy Santiago is his partner, professionally and romantically, is that correct?” Amy nodded, angry she couldn’t do anything else at the moment. “Well, let me start by saying that we he is alive, ninety percent of gunshot wounds to the head result in death before they arrive to hospital, fifty percent of those die in surgery, Detective Peralta is alive, the bullet entered through the right frontal lobe tip toward the forehead and well above the base of the skull, this trajectory path is likely to cause relatively mild clinical damage because it passes through no vital brain tissue or vascular structures, so we are very fortunate there, it will remain to be seen what long term side effects he will suffer. The tissue that was hit and damaged is essentially where you want to be hit in this scenario, but no brain trauma is without its consequences. For now, though, he is alive, we don’t know when he will wake up and what his speech and memory will be like, we don’t anticipate any issues with either, but it is different for every individual. I’ve said a lot, do either of you have any questions?”

Amy shook her head and leaned her head on the captain’s chest for stability and reassurance, the captain shook his head, “no, thank you doctor.”

The doctor thanked them for their time and excused himself, Amy sat down again, her head was spinning, she thought she might be sick, he was alive, he had beat those odds, but he still faced other issues. Amy closed her eyes, she wanted everything to go back to how it had been last night, the two of them, alone in her bed, the two of them happy, the two of them laughing, the two of them looking forward to their future before she got freaked out and Jake was shot.”

Two hours later, Jake was set up in a hospital room, he was being monitored constantly for when he awoke so they could check for brain functions, but for now, he remained asleep. Amy was allowed to wait in his room, she sat, she couldn’t read or watch tv, she was far too nervous, she just sat and stared, awash in the guilt and pain she felt for her last words to Jake and her reaction to his desire to live together.

Amy refused to go home that night, she slept, off and on and uncomfortably on the hospital couch in Jake’s room. The only sounds were the beeps and hisses of Jake’s machinery that helped keep him alive and monitored his vitals. Early the next morning, Amy was awakened by the sound of crying, she opened her eyes and saw her, Jake’s mom, Karen, she had seen pictures, but had never met her, Jake was very protective of his mom.

“Amy, I’m Karen, thank you for being here with him.” Karen sniffed as she cried at the sight of her son hooked up to machines, his head heavily bandaged. “Your captain told me the details, I flew in late last night from visiting family in Florida. Jake has been so happy to be back together with you.”

Amy started to cry, Karen walked to the couch and sat on edge consoling her, Amy looked up at her and shook her head, “I’m a fraud, Karen, everyone thinks I’m so good for him, but I was the one that got scared and called it off, making him not eat or sleep, and yesterday, he said he wanted to live together and I got scared and told him he sucked at adulting. I don’t deserve him.”

Karen laughed, a few tears still gently rolling down her cheeks, “Amy, this is normal couple behavior. It is very soon, I would have told him that, you shouldn’t feel bad, and he isn’t the greatest at adulting, but you are there for him, you have his back, he feels loved by you, he never feels that. I think he’s moving so fast because he’s never felt for anyone what he feels for you, and then the fact that he’s known you for years, he’s made up his mind and hasn’t waited for you to process this. Don’t feel bad, honey. He loves you and if you didn’t love him, you wouldn’t be here now.”

Amy hugged Karen and cried some more, Karen left an hour or so later, Amy promised to call her the second Jake stirred. Amy decided she would talk to him, that would at least make her feel better even if he couldn’t register anything and was still unconscious. “Jake, I do love you. I’m sorry I was so negative, it’s just so new for me. I do want to live together, eventually, maybe even now, I just need more time to figure things out. You have to wake up Jake, I need you, it’s not fair, we get together and the world and universe go crazy on us, just like you said. We killed the Vulture, I don’t feel bad about that. The bullet that hit you wasn’t NYPD issue, so that’s good, I was so worried one of our own bullets struck you, if it had been mine, I would have never forgiven myself.”


	17. chapter 17 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake have decisions to make.

JAKE and AMY

An hour later, Amy was washing her hands in the bathroom when she heard coughing, she ran in and saw him blinking, he turned his head and looked around, Amy smiled at him, she put her hand on his cheek, “Jake, are you okay? Do you remember me?”

Jake blinked, “Margaret, is that you?” Amy’s smile vanished as she worried he had memory loss, his lips grinned slightly, “sorry, of course I know you Ames.”

Amy frowned, “if you hadn’t just survived a terrible shooting and worried me, I would kill you.” Her smile returned as she kissed him.

“The Vulture did this, that’s the last thing I remember.” He reached a hand to his head and winced as he touched the bandages. “My head hurts, a lot.”

Amy kissed his forehead, “we’ll get a nurse in here, they need to run tests, you were shot in the head, they weren’t sure what would happen, I couldn’t even think, I just kept focusing on how terrible I was to you.”

Jake shook his head slightly, “Ames, I love you. You’re great.”

“You wanted to live together, and I insulted you.”

Jake groaned, “I sort of remember that, Ames, you’re fine. I’ll just live with my moms.”

Amy grabbed her phone, “Shit, I need to call her, and we’ll talk more about the living together thing, I just need more time to consider it, okay?”

Jake gave her a thumbs-up while she called his mom, the doctors and nurses soon swarmed upon him and gave him a multitude of tests, Jake was exhausted and tired of being poked and asked questions. The doctors determined that so far everything looked great, the only difficulty he had was moving his toes, which they thought might come back since the damage to the brain tissue seemed so miniscule with his how alert and mobile he already was.

Most of the doctors and nurses had left, only his surgeon, Dr. Michaels remained, “Detective, you are very fortunate, to recover like this from shot to the head, it’s very rare, if I were you I’d play the lottery, or propose,” he winked, “just kidding, but you are very lucky. We will keep you here tonight, the nurses will show you and your partner here how to change the bandages and keep away infection from the bullet holes, a head infection is not something you want to deal with.”

Jake turned red from slight embarrassment, “well, they can show my mom and I how to do that, I think I will be staying with her…”

Amy placed her hand on his thigh, “ignore him, doctor, he’s going to be staying with me, we are in a transitional stage in our relationship, this shooting is just the tip of the iceberg of the crappy things that have happened lately.”

Dr. Michaels looked intrigued, “really?”

Jake laughed, “yeah, the guy who shot me, he was my captain in the NYPD, that is he was until we busted him for severe sexual harassment and threatening other officers and other despicable actions. He forbade us to date each other, he then tried to bust me down to a beat cop and also treated all the female detectives like shit. He was a total nightmare, oh yeah, and he shot another cop, my partner at another precinct who helped me..”

“You said, was a nightmare, did he uh, die?” 

“Yeah, he died after he shot me, it was an alley, bullets were flying, ricocheting all over the place, it was like a John Woo movie, but with good acting.”

“Well, you’re safe and sound now, you should heal fine and be back to normal, I recommend physical therapy before going back to work, at least being in the field. I know detectives hate desk work, but you should start with that, but I would like you take a week to just get used to life again, right now everything seems fine, but with an injury like this, dealing with the human brain, you might not realize for a while what has been effected and somethings that were easy before might seem difficult.”

After Dr. Michaels left, Jake started to feel tired, “Ames, I’m getting sleepy, but before I drift off, I have to tell you, I can stay at my mom’s house, I’m not trying to force anything, I just felt ready, you’re not, that’s okay.”

Amy sighed, “Jake, I’m okay, I just got scared, but you need care, I want to do it, I love you and I said I’m all in, it’s okay to be nervous, right?”

“Ames, of course, but I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Jake, I want to, end of story, okay, we’ve worked through a lot already, a captain trying to break us up and then you getting shot, by that same captain, we can do this.”

Visitors came in and out that afternoon, Jake would smile and wave, say hi or thanks and then turn over to go back to sleep. At the end of the day, Amy was asleep on the couch, she heard something and opened her eyes to see Jake trying to walk to the bathroom and rocking back and forth.

“Jake, what are you doing? Let me help you.” She jumped off the couch and steadied him, “okay, rule number one of us living together, we help each other, when we need help, we ask. Okay?”

Jake grinned, “okay, but I really need to pee, so unless you don’t want it here, I need to keep moving, the yanked out the catheter and my wiener still hurts.”

Amy tried not to laugh as she helped Jake to the toilet, she started to lift his gown so he could pee, but he jumped a little, “Ames, I don’t want you watching me pee, it’s weird, I’ll sit down like a lady and do it.”

“Jake, for goodness sake, let me help, I’ve seen your penis, and then some.”

“Yeah, but I’m in pain and tired and it’s cold in here, the conditions are not very flattering.”

Amy had to pause to not laugh out loud, “babe it’s okay, I think sitting and standing will be more difficult, I’ll lift your gown, you pee, I won’t look.”

Jake eyed her suspiciously, “okay, no peeking.”

After Jake had done his business, she helped him wash his hands and got him back to bed. Jake laid down and closed his eyes again, he took a deep breath and smiled at Amy, “you know Ames, the good news is, things can’t get any worse, realistically anyways, so us living together should be a breeze compare to this shit.”

Amy kissed him on the forehead, “I think you’re on to something.”


	18. chapter 18 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first days of cohabitation and rehabilitation.

AMY and JAKE

It was Jake’s second day at Amy’s house, their house, it was weird to him, he had been there several times, but it took getting used to, especially because his head still hurt, making hard to concentrate sometimes. Amy would have to remind him of what he was doing or speak to him to get him to concentrate or remember.

Amy was reading in bed next to him, he Jake looked at her and felt sorry, he felt like she was being saddled with too much, Amy finally noticed, “Jake, what’s wrong.”

“Maybe this was too fast, I’m stupid now, I can’t remember things, I can’t concentrate, this isn’t good for relationships.”

Amy kept her gaze directly in his eyes, “Jake, you are still you, this will take some work, you will have to do exercises, mental exercises, you will need to do things you don’t like, but you will get back, you survived a bullet to your head, you’re very lucky to even be alive, you know you wouldn’t give up on me, I’m not shallow either, Jake, you’ll get better.

The next day, Jake came out to the kitchen and Amy was dressed in tight skirt, a tight white blouse, and actually sexy looking glasses. “Uh, Ames, are you going out with someone else?”

Amy rolled her eyes, “call this motivation, you’re the student, I’m the teacher, do well on your lessons, and maybe, the teacher will do some extra credit with you.”

Jake blinked a few times, “Still not sure if I should be creeped out or super turned on, it’s a strange combination of arousal and shame.”

“Whatever, I want you to practice writing today, the papers they sent home with us say that this can be difficult, but it also helps basic motor skills and brain function.”

Jake spent the next two hours writing, Amy would have him write down what she would say, copy things from a book, or write his own responses to questions she would ask. She finally took the books from him, “Jake, you just did this for two hours. I don’t think you could have done this last week.”

“Wow, you’re probably right, of course, I was promised extra credit.”

“Um, Ames,” Jake scooted away from the table and revealed his tenting pajama pants, “it’s been like this, apparently my new brain is also super horny.”

Amy took him by the hand and walked him to the bedroom, “you’re sure you’re ready for this?”

Jake responded by roughly pulling her to him and kissing her, hard, intensely while his hands cupped her ass, Amy groaned as he worked his hands up and down. Amy stepped back and took her glasses off, then she took her hair out the bun and playfully whipped it around as it fell down around her shoulders, she then slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, Jake had been so busy working he hadn’t noticed she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Amy smiled as she saw Jake lick his lips, she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, when it fell, Jake realized she hadn’t been wearing anything but the skirt.

Amy then rushed him so fast he almost tipped over, she quickly lifted up his t-shirt, she then gently guided him to the bed, grinning, she pulled down his pajama pants and boxers. “Looks like conditions are good today, babe, very flattering.”

Jake blushed, “well yeah, not in as much pain, and oh yeah, you’re naked.”

Amy straddled him and moved her folds along his hardened length, back and forth, back and forth, Jake could feel her wetness, his cock was soon slickened with her juices, Amy smiled seductively as she reached back a hand and before Jake could react, he was inside her.

“Damn, Amy, that was hot.” Jake’s breathing was sharp and controlled as she started rocking her hips back and forth quickly, she then leaned forwards put her wait on the palms of her hands which she placed on his chest as she started to move up and down, Jake closed his eyes, trying to make things last longer, he started to mumble the different codes of violations, Amy started to quicken the pace, Jake’s thoughts on codes was interrupted by the sound of Amy reaching her orgasm, he opened his eyes to see hers close and hear her, “fuck, damn, Jake, today your cock is hitting the right spot, just perfect. 

Jake could feel his resolve weaken as he bucked his hips up into her, grunting and yelling, “Ames, fuck, here it…” and as he spilled into her, she leaned down and kissed him gently along his neck and jawline. Amy laid next to him and rested her head on his chest, after they regained their composure and breath, she lazily traced circles on his chest, “you know, this sex on demand thing, that’s going to be a big plus to living with you.”

Jake eyed her suspiciously, “you mean when you demand sex, not me, right?”

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes at him, “duh, guys would demand it all the time, even when they didn’t really feel like it, because they’re guys and think they have to.”

“Yeah, that’s fair, very true. I can be happy as your live-in sex toy.”

Amy leaned over and propped herself up on his chest, “you do know that you’re so much more to me, right? I am glad you’re here, it’s just been a crazy couple of weeks.”

Jake put his hand up to her cheek, “of course I know, and I agree, I think we’ve done well considering the entire universe seemed to be pitted against us.”

Amy smiled, “Jake, you just used one of the words from your lesson today.”

“Does that mean more extra credit?”

“Don’t push your luck, Peralta.”


	19. chapter 19 - Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's new relationship with Jake is discovered by her brother.

AMY

The pharmacy was crowded, she had to buy more gauze and bandages for Jake’s head because they had turned him into a mummy the day before when they were bored. Even in pain and occasionally grumpy, live-in boyfriend Jake had been good so far. Jake convinced Amy to only take a week and a half off, his doctor had changed his mind and said Jake needed two and half weeks away from any work, at least, so this was their last day together before Amy went back to work. Jake’s bullet wounds were healing nicely, he still had some headaches, but between sleeping a lot and actually taking his medications, he had been happy and actually followed the doctor’s orders.

She had to laugh at herself as she looked at her cart and realized how much candy she had put in, she was definitely living with Jake. Besides the sex on demand, Jake was also a decent cook, whereas she struggled and was impatient, he could improvise, and the food still tasted good. He wasn’t great at cleaning dishes, but even with his headwound, he still tried.

Jake had made her watch an old Saturday Night Live clip online called Headwound Harry like twenty times and he kept referring to himself as that, even on his voicemail now. Amy smiled as she reached the aisle with birth control, she was on the pill, but she and Jake had made a list of things they wanted to try together, Jake was the first man she’d been with that was unafraid to talk about their sex life without whining or continually needing reassurance about his performance. Amy grabbed a few items they had written down that they would need to do everything on their list, Amy was dubious about a few of them, but she was willing to try.

Amy pushed her cart to the next aisle over, finally finding the gauze and bandages, the items she actually needed when someone bumped into her cart “excuse me ma’am,” but she knew the voice, she tensed up and looked up, somewhat scared, and there he was, her oldest brother Mark.

“Amy?” Mark grabbed her and hugged her, he then looked down at her cart and frowned and then started to grin.

“What, Mark? Why are you grinning like that?”

Mark put his hands up, feigning innocence, “oh, I don’t know, junk food and sexnecessities, very interesting.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “sexnecessities?”

Mark nodded, “Yeah, Amy, the stuff you have, lubes, and what not, looks like Daddy’s little girl is not as innocent as he thinks.”

Amy hit his arm, hard, “you’re divorced and remarried and date a lot, so don’t give me shit.”

Mark rubbed his arm, “sorry, you’re right, but does Dad know you’re dating someone, wait, you are dating someone, right? You’re not just…never mind.”

Amy hit him again, “yes, I have a boyfriend, mom knows, sort of, I’ve talked to her about him, it’s my partner, Jake.”

Mark put one fist in front on his mouth, “oh man, dad does not like that guy, mom does, in fact just on Sunday she said he takes good care of you, now I get it. But she did say he had transferred.”

Amy sighed in an exasperated manner, “yes, he did transfer, but he came back, we had a terrible captain, I mean the worst.”

“I doubt that.”

“He threatened our careers, hit on me, constantly, called me Sexiago, and oh yeah, tried to kill us, the bandages and gauze are because he shot at us and Jake got hit in the head by a ricocheted bullet and of us fired the shot that killed him.”

Mark’s eyes got narrow, “wait, is he living with you? Are you living with a boy? And also, it sucks that that guy shot at you.”

Amy rubbed her head with her hands, “why are you here? You live in Jersey.”

“I had a conference, you know how bad my feet are, I needed something to cover the smell, my partner was complaining. I always assume you are too busy to see any of your brothers, not that I blame you, we have always been kind of mean to you.”

“Are you going to tell dad, about Jake?” She had her hands on her hips and looked much more threatening than she realized.

“No, no way in hell, dad thinks you are destined to be commissioner and that men slow you down. He hated that Teddy guy, so did mom, they never met him, but mom thought he was too boring for you.”

“Thank you for not telling dad, I need to, they will find out, eventually.”

“You know dad, Ames, he has contacts everywhere, he worked half of his career in Brooklyn, he could find out, he’s kind of creepy that way.”

“Sadly, I’m the same way, just not as intense about it, let me know if mom says anything about Jake, dad will really start looking then.”

“Amy, come clean now, you know the Victor Santiago code of ethics, omission is a crime. Tell him, if he finds out through the grapevine, he will go nuts, or more nuts than he already is. Thank God I’m more like mom.” He glanced at his watch and his eyes got big, “oh shit, I gotta run, Amy, love you sis, good seeing you, tell dad and bring Jake over to meet us, that will make things less awkward. Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please.


	20. chapter 20 - Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's dad drops by unexpected and unwelcome, as always.

JAKE

Amy was at the store, they had been bored enough that they made him into a mummy, which was pretty funny until Amy got him aroused and it was impossible to get the stuff off quick enough for his liking. He hated looking in the mirror, they had to shave parts of his hair for his surgery, between that and the bandages he looked bizarre, but luckily Amy didn’t seem to mind. He held the list of sexual things they wanted to try out, he laughed as he read some of them again, her type A personality was a great trait when it came to planning ahead, and this was no exception.

Jake heard a knock on the door and groaned, he got out of bed and slowly walked to the door, as he peered to see it was, there was no mistaking the blue hat and jacket, it was Roger Peralta. Jake swore under his breath, this was the last person he wanted to see right now, the Vulture was dead, so his dad now had the number one spot, again.

Jake opened the door, “Dad, how the hell did you find me?”

Roger looked nervous, “well, son, your mom told me you would be here. You’re living with someone? I didn’t even know you were dating.”

Jake sighed loudly, “well, dad, being as I doubt you even still have my number, I’m not surprised, you only come around when you need something, so what do you need?”

Roger winced, “I deserve that, Jake, I do, but I swear, I’m only here to visit. Your mom and I have patched up things, I’ve sort of been seeing her.”

Jake frowned, “that’s great, for you, for her, not so much. Dad, you already ruined her life, aren’t there women in hub cities throughout the northeast whose lives you haven’t ruined yet and would like to?”

“Jake, I’ve been an idiot, for a long time, but I’m trying to change.”

Jake sat down in the recliner, “dad, I’m tired, and I don’t want you here when Amy gets back, I’m not ready for her to meet my father who might hit on her.”

“Jake, I would never do that.”

“Uh yeah you would, and have, twice. You actually left a bar with a girl I was seeing, when I was just out of the academy, I’d only gone out with her a couple of times, but the point is that you’re a terrible person and the worst.”

Roger sat down slowly, “you really think I’m the worst?”

Jake threw up his arms in frustration, “Roger, you abandoned mom and I when I was seven, you never helped out financially, you never called until I was fourteen, and then you only saw me once in a while. You use me when you need something, like the last time I saw you, and you have hit on my dates, not a lot of evidence for father of the year here.”

“Jake, in my defense, I was going through some things.”

“Oh yea, dad, really? I was as well. I grew up thinking I had to earn my father’s love because he didn’t give a fuck and never made it to a birthday or even remembered to send gifts most of the time. For my fifteenth birthday, you sent a card wishing me a happy thirteenth birthday, it was pretty shitty, yet I was just happy you actually remembered at all.”

“I’m sorry you feel this way, Jake, I just wanted to see how you were.”

“Thanks for coming over, dad, I’m just not ready yet, it was only last year that you used me to get you off of drug charges and then cancelled all other plans, you really shouldn’t be too surprised, they’re called consequences.”

“Well, thanks for letting me in, your mom and I would like to have you and Amy over to her house for dinner sometime.”

“I’ll think about it, that’s the best I can do right now.”

After his dad left, Jake could only shake his head when he thought about him, he didn’t want to hang on to bad feelings, but his dad had never really changed, why would he now? Jake hoped Amy would be home soon, her presence would make him feel better, he needed someone who actually loved him, and she knew all his faults, so that was impressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the three people who read this, comments are appreciated.


	21. chapter 21 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake decide it's time to tell Amy's parents about their living situation and the start preparing.

AMY and JAKE

When Amy opened the door to their house, she was surprised to see Jake sitting in the recliner, “Jake, I thought you’d be asleep, you said you were going to rest up so we could try some things,” she grinned as Jake stood up and took some of the bags from her and kissed her.

“That was the plan, then someone knocked on the door,” Jake set the bags on the table and turned around to face her for his big reveal, “it was my whorish father, Roger Peralta.”

“He came here? Your mom must have given this address.” Amy set down her bags on the counter and walked over to Jake and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Jake put an arm around her and held her tight, “yeah, what a guy, he wants me to forget all he’s done, he’s also quote unquote seeing my mom again, I thought she’d learned her lesson, but that gigolo is a charmer.”

“I saw my brother at the drugstore, Mark, the oldest.”

“Really, doesn’t he live in Jersey?”

“Yes, he’s here for a conference and was buying some foot stuff, he has legendarily horrific foot problems, but he may or may not have seen his little sister with a cart full of junk food, lubes for sex, and edible sex creams.”

Jake chuckled, “yeah, you can’t really explain your way out of that one.”

“He also figured out we’re living together.” She watched his face for a reaction.

Jake looked at her, “uh oh, do you need to tell the parents before he does?”

Amy shook her head, “no, I don’t think he’ll tell them, but I do think we, you and I should go see them and let them know, this Saturday.”

Jake nodded, “okay, that is fair. I will do it.”

Amy nudged him, “fair? What does that mean?”

“Well, it’s terrifying, you haven’t exactly made your parents seem like they’d be warm and friendly to my type, you know, goofy, irresponsible and smooshing booties with their daughter, but I have asked a lot of you in this relationship, I need to do my part.”

Amy smiled, “that’s very sweet and mature, and in the same breath as smooshing booties, and I will absolutely kill you if you say that around my parents. So, you’re good? I’m calling them now.”

Jake nodded, “Yep, band aid method, rip it off, get it done, your dad is bound to hate me, but waiting won’t help.”

Amy kissed him and called her parents, “Dad? Hi!....yes…it has been a while…no, I’m fine…yes, in fact I want to come see you guys on Saturday, I’m brining my boyfriend…his name is Jake…yes, my partner…yes, I know…I know…that wasn’t all his fault…okay, I love you too…see you Saturday.”

Jake gulped, “that didn’t sound great, but not terrible, and what wasn’t all my fault?”

Amy bit her lip before speaking, “he knows so much about you already, so, so much. Restraining order, official warnings you’ve received, and something about a fight at a ska show, do you like ska?”

Jake groaned, “oh man, he’s going to kill me. The fight wasn’t my fault, I was protecting Brendan Kelley, the lead singer of Slapstick, my second favorite ska band,” he looked at Amy and saw her trying not to laugh, “tell no one about this, I looked ridiculous in those days, thank God it was before everybody had digital phones on their damn cameras.”

Amy turned her head to avoid laughing, “I have so many questions, but they can wait. Thank you for being willing to see my parents, that will help, plus, maybe they’ll take pity on you since you have headwounds.”

“Ah yes, the benefits of being headwound Harry.”

Amy rolled her eyes as she looked up at him, “another thing not to say to them, they are not the funniest people, some of my brothers are funny, but my parents are not, their humor is not humorous. The like riddles and puns in the context of crossword puzzles.”

“Dear God, it’s like meeting the world’s most judgmental librarian who happens to own firearms and be an ex-cop.”

“yeah, that’s maybe the most accurate description I’ve ever heard of my dad.”

On Monday, Jake made himself learn about Amy’s dad, researching some of his cases, his partners, and other things that would help. He was not surprised to discover her dad was a stickler for the rules and like his daughter, perfect at paper work. He earned special commendations for his paper work. Jake realized how screwed he probably was, Jake would not be what Victor Santiago pictured when he thought of his daughter having a serious long-term relationship with someone.

Tuesday evening, Amy came home, and Jake had gone to the bodega down the street, bought some groceries and made dinner. “Jake, it smells amazing, what is it?”

“Chicken Tikka Masala, I talked with AJ over the phone, he’s still on medical leave as well, he talked me through it, he said it’s a great dish for the ladies, and oh yeah, guess who’s taken several days off to care for him?”

“Lorena? Wow, they are moving fast, but they both seem like really nice people.”

Jake motioned to the table, “come eat, and then you can quiz me on your dad, I’ve been studying, a lot, he’s a truly terrifying individual, did you know he made a drug lord cry in trial, and he didn’t say anything, he just stared at him.”

“Haven’t heard that one, but it sounds like him. You know I was dorky in high school, like really dorky, so imagine having scared dorky boys, already nervous, meeting him and his cry inducing stare. It was a nightmare.”

After dinner, they both washed the dishes, Amy grinned at him, “did you ever do this when you lived alone?”

“Of course, I did, just not very often, I either slept or watched tv at home, other than that I would work or be out with Charles talking about work. Okay, Sexiago, quiz me.”

Amy flicked water at his face and glared at him for a second, “Victor Santiago’s least favorite president?”

“Nixon, but Carter is a close second, who btw is my mom’s favorite.”

“We won’t tell him that, okay, let’s see, oh, I know, what’s his favorite movie?”

Jake smiled, “easy, French Connection, but the Roy Scheider character, not the Gene Hackman character because he was too much like your dad’s first partner.”

“Very good, here’s a more difficult one, my dad’s favorite baseball teams, what are they?”

Jake squinted as he though, “let’s see, the Yankees until they fired Billy Martin, again, then the Dodgers until they got rid of Fernando Valenzuela, and now, the Mets, but he can’t stand to watch them because they suck most years.”

Amy kissed him on the cheek, “wow, Jake, that was impressive, good job, even though I’m pretty sure none of that will come up.”

“C’mon, Ames, keep going, I need to do well with him, you’re too important for me to fuck this up with him, at least super bad, just regular amounts.”

Amy considered him, “okay, but first, don’t swear around women, he hates that, second, here’s the deal, every question you answer correctly, I remove an item of clothing, but to speed it along, both socks count as one item, we move from bottom to top for outer clothing, and top to bottom for the non-outer clothing, and if you can continue without getting one wrong, and all clothing is removed, we take it to the bedroom to celebrate.”

Jake gave her a thumbs-up and winked, “I’m in, I’m in, cool, cool, now, quiz me, please.”

“Middle name? His, not mine.”

“Duh, Fernando, which is dope.”

“Very good, detective, Amy lifted up one leg at a time and removed her black work socks. Next, his favorite son, I’m his favorite, but who’s his favorite son?”

“Easy, Tony, the buff one, he’s the best cop and while still single, has promised to name his firstborn after your dad.”

Amy nodded with an impressed look on her face as she unbuttoned her blouse. She now had on her gray slacks from her pantsuit, and a very lacy black bra that Jake found distracting.

“Ames, this might not be fair, your bra is dope, on point, and pushing blood out of brain, come back blood, penis doesn’t need you, brain needs you.”

“Take it easy, okay, why did he retire two hours away in Jersey?”

Jake started pacing, “I know this one, damn, let me think…oh I know,” Jake signaled with one finger, “he thought the new laws and codes were targeting Latinos and Blacks unfairly.”

“Well played detective,” Jake gently bit his lip as he watched Amy undo her tiny belt and start to scoot her pants down, revealing her hip high lacy black underwear, the blood definitely shifting away from his brain now, he shifted to hide his growing erection. “Okay, which Mayor did he like the most?”

Jake shifted from side to side, this was a more difficult one, “okay, he hated Koch, he was too much of a tv hog for your dad, what was the guy’s name…he’s crazy rich, oh, I know, Bloomberg.”

“Good, are you sure you can handle me taking this off?”

Jake swallowed and nodded nervously, his erection straining his jeans now, “yep, I’m good.” Amy reached behind her and slowly, agonizingly slowly undid the clasp and then slowly brought her hands back, revealing her tan curvaceous breasts inch by inch. Jake released a small moan that made Amy smile.

“Last question, Jacob, last question, a lot riding on this one.” Amy moved quickly from side to side making her breasts jiggle slightly, Jake had to close his eyes, knowing his mind was not in the game. “What was the first case my dad helped on, even though he was still technically a beat cop?”

Jake started shaking his leg nervously, it was there in his brain somewhere, “let me think, let me think, oh wait, it was in the movie about the Yankees, um, Son of Sam, yeah, Son of Sam.”

Amy clapped, loving how Jake was watching her breast as she did so, he then held his breath as she hooked her thumbs in her lacy black underwear and slowly brought them down, Jake exhaled sharply as they were lowered to the mid thigh, “fuck, Ames, you’re killing me, so fucking hot.”

Amy kicked off her underwear and then grabbed Jake by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him to her, devouring him in a passionate kiss. They stumbled through the hallway, Jake’s back hitting the wall several times, Amy, feeling the hardness of his cock, didn’t waste time on his shirt, instead undoing his jeans and talking them and his boxers down in on swift movement, Jake used his feet to kick them off, then Amy slowly moved them both on to the bed, she winked at him and grinned, “I seem to recall the first item on our little list was the sixty-nine, am I wrong?”

Jake shook his head no, incapable of speaking, Amy spun around on one knee, then climbed over him, teasing him as she lowered and raised her ass and folds in front of his face, Jake’s patience finally ran out, he forcefully grabbed her ass with both hands began licking the length of her slit, up and down, Amy hummed softly, she then went deeper in her first attempt to take his length in her mouth than Jake thought was possible. Amy continued to move her head up and down, using her tongue to torture the tip of his cock as she moved up.

Jake now applied hard pressure with his tongue on Amy’s clit, she shuddered slightly but did not alter her movements with her mouth on him at all. Amy began to push her hips occasionally into Jakes tongue, he could tell she was close when he heard her yell his name and felt her fingernails in his side, “fuck yes, Jake, tongue fuck me, like that.”

Jake started to feel his own end coming soon as he kept going on Amy, then slowing down as she finished to fell his own hips move up uncontrollably, and then he could feel the tenseness in his cock before relief came and Amy sucked him like a straw until he was completely spent. “Damn Ames, that was…”

“Hot, Jake it was hot, I’d do that again, simultaneous pleasure, pretty damn good.”


	22. chapter 22 - Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jake to meet the Santiagos.

AMY and JAKE

Saturday morning had arrived, Jake had prepared himself, he had studied up on her family, he had been helping Amy as much as he could, he wanted to show her that the two of them moving in together was a good decision, not babysitting, like Gina said it would be, and as Amy woke up, she was surprised to see Jake out of the bed already.

“Jake! Why are you up so early?” She sat up, realizing they had fallen asleep naked, again, this had been a common thing since Jake moved in, she had thought that recuperating Jake and tired Amy would not have time or energy for sex, but as it turned out, time off Jake and time off Amy had a lot of time and energy for sex, and she did not mind that, at all.

Jake came in the bedroom dressed nicely, a button up shirt tucked in, he was holding a large bowl with eggs and was whisking them, “too nervous to sleep, so I’m up and making breakfast, but right now, enjoying the view, hello Amy and Amy.”

Amy rolled her eyes and stretched her arm to grab her t-shirt, “what are you making me, pervert?”

“Hey, it’s all been consensual, so….But I’m making omelets, they’re much easier than people think. So, hurry up lazybones, they’ll be ready really soon.”

Amy smiled as she got dressed, of her ex-boyfriends, only Teddy had ever cooked anything, and his didn’t count since it was brewing pilsners and they were all terrible, but Jake, he just got up and made food, she started to wonder if he had just needed a reason to cook and clean, he let his own health go, would ignore it, wouldn’t take care of himself, but he had no problem doing nice things for other people, it was the side of him no one ever saw or pointed out, it was one of the first things that made her fall in love with him. As she walked out to the table, he had a hot omelet on a plate for her, ready to go, a glass of orange juice, and toast. “Jake, this is so thoughtful, but I have a question?”

Jake sighed, “is it, why am I so good with others but don’t take care of myself?”

Amy laughed, “yeah, you’ve heard it before?”

“My mom still says it all the time, she’s been saying it since I was twelve or so, and my nana used to say it, a lot.”

“So, it’s been two and half weeks of us living together, thoughts so far?”

Jake felt nervous, he had wanted this, his opinions didn’t matter, what mattered was how Amy felt about everything. “It’s been great for me, not just the sex, which is still crazy good, but just hanging out with you, it’s been awesome.”

Amy nodded, “okay, I have to admit, I was still super nervous, but I think we can do this, you have actually helped, and you’ve been injured, you cook, and it’s like having a security system to keep away creepers, but most importantly, I’ve had fun and enjoyed being with you.”

“Noice.”

An hour later they were on the road, the Santiagos were all gathering, at least the Jersey and New York Santiagos, five of the seven brothers would be there, at least six nieces and two nephews, four sisters in law, and Amy’s great aunt Eugenia, who everyone was scared of. Amy kept quizzing Jake, who really knew his stuff, Amy was not only impressed, but touched at how much effort he had put into this, she still feared her dad would eat him up alive, but he was doing his best, and doing it for her.

As Amy pulled the car into her parent’s long driveway, she looked at Jake, he looked so much better now, with his hat on, the bandages didn’t look quite as bad and it covered up the awkward shaved areas, but he looked very nervous. “Thank you for doing this Jake, I appreciate it, a lot.”

“Ames, aint not thang. Sorry, nerves, but seriously, you have taken chances on me, albeit with some hesitation,” he smiled as her eyes narrowed at him, “but this is part of it, if I want you to take chances, I have to do my part, and meeting my executioner is definitely part of that.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t kill you, but no promises.”

Jake laughed, “well, at least my girlfriend’s dad trying to kill me makes more sense than my captain doing it.”

Amy sighed, “yeah, we live weird lives, don’t we?”

Jake nodded as Amy knocked on the door, her mom answered, and the door and she was smiling, that was a good sign, “Amy, Jake, come in.” She hugged Amy, “Mija, nice to see you and your new boyfriend,” she then turned and hugged Jake, then whispered in his ear, “my husband may not like you a lot, but I’m a big fan, you fought for Amy and wouldn’t give up, that shows you love her.”

Jake smiled at Amy’s mom who was beaming at him, at least one person there liked him, then he saw him, Victor Santiago, he was tall, handsome in an older gentleman sort of way, he had a nicely trimmed goatee, thick black hair with some gray strands, but his posture and presence were intimidating, very much so. Jake swallowed, Amy sensed his nervousness and placed the palm of her hand on his back, “Dad, this is Jake Peralta, my boyfriend.”

Victor hugged and kissed Amy, his eyes then fixed on Jake, he didn’t know what lasers really felt like, but this had to be similar, he felt like he was being scanned and this man could read every thought he’d ever had. “Mr. Santiago, nice to meet you.”

Victor shook Jake’s hand, “Jake,” he then noticed the bandages, “I see why you wear the hat now, what happened?”

Amy stepped in, “well dad, the short version of this story is that one of the deputy commissioners, Wunch, was jealous and insane, she forced our captain out, put in a man that’s basically a sexual predator, he forbade Jake and I to date, he made sexual comments at all female employees, made me do secretarial work, only let us work misdemeanors so he could win a bet, then Jake transferred so he could do real work and found a way to take him down, it was honestly Jake who tracked and captured the Oolong Slayer, I should know, I helped a little, then I brought in an Internal Affairs officer who posed as woman job shadowing me, the captain hit on her, was vulgar and physical, he was demoted and arrested, and then later tried to kill us, his bullet ricocheted and hit Jake in the head, but we took him down, for good.”

Victor blinked several times, then his face broke out in a grin, “nice to see nothing has changed at the NYPD since I retired ten years ago.” He laughed and shook Jake’s hand again, but warmer and smiled at him this time.

Amy ushered Jake into the large family room where five giant latino men all called out Amy’s name and walked over and hugged her, he was then introduced to Tony, Matt, David, Lorenzo and Mark. They were huge, Jake was super intimidated, but they all smiled at him. The largest one, Lorenzo slapped Jake on the back and almost knocked him over, “Jake, relax man, we like you. We know for her to actually bring someone around means it’s serious and that you must be okay. No one ever met Freddy.”

Everyone else in the room corrected him at once, “Teddy!”

Mark put his arm around Jake, “so I saw Amy’s cart the other day, looks like you guys had some fun.”

Amy pushed him away from Jake and gave her brother a disgusted look, “sorry, Jake, Mark thinks he’s funny, they all do.”

Camila, Amy’s mom came over and sat next to Amy and Jake on the large sectional sofa in the family room later, “so, Jake, I’m glad to see Amy overcame her fears and got back together with you, any man who is respectful of her feelings but still shows fight, that’s a keeper.” She winked at him and kissed her embarrassed daughter on the cheek.

Amy took a big breath, “Mom, I’m glad you like him, because you get to tell dad that Jake and I are living together, we know it’s soon, but it was honestly the right thing for us, and it’s almost been three weeks, but it’s been incredible and we’re happy.”

Camila looked surprised at first, but then smiled again, “I will tell him, but you will still have to talk to him, I’m glad you came here to do it, over the phone would make him crazy, Jake, I like you, but grown men are just larger boys with a sex drive, facial hair, and licenses to drive.”

Jake laughed nervously, “I have to agree with you there.”

Amy hugged her mom, “thanks mom, and you’re right, I love Jake, but yeah, you’re right.”

Two little girls came up to Amy, “Aunt Amy, who this?”

Amy smiled, “hi Allie and Emma, this is Jake, my boyfriend.” Amy kissed him on the cheek and the two girls giggled and ran away. The whole Santiago clan that was gathered soon sat around two tables for a huge meal, a lot of conversations were going on when Jake was nudged by Amy, she motioned towards her parents at the other table, her mom was telling her dad something, her dad looked at them and then back at Camila and then kept looking back and forth before standing up and approaching them. “Alright, Jake, here it comes, just let me do the talking.”

Victor came up behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “so, your mother, Amy, tells me the two of you are living together. While I am old fashioned in some ways, I understand this is the way of the world now. I may think it’s a bit fast, however, Jake, I appreciate you coming here with Amy to tell us this, not every man would face this crowd with that news, I was a little shocked, but partners in police work share a bond those outside it don’t understand, and for the two of you to be partners and still love each other and want to live together, it must be a good relationship. If Camila and I were partners, she would have shot me.”

Camila smiled from across the room, “in the back.”

Victor shook his head laughing, “she has the hearing abilities of a bat, I once made the mistake of saying she had the ears of a bat when we were first married, and that was a long week before she forgave me.”


	23. Chapter 23 - Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake struggles with some aspects of returning to the nine nine.

JAKE

The first few days of paperwork had not been as bad as Jake thought they would be, but Amy had been really busy with some difficult cases during this time, including some overtime hours, so Jake hadn’t seen her very much, he was surprised at how much he missed her, they still saw each other at night and in the morning, but he was used to being with her all day.

His paperwork skills had improved, Amy making him practicing writing had paid off, Holt even complimented him on his improved handwriting. When Jake came back from the breakroom, he had an email from HR, attached were the forms he needed to fill out and the training he had to complete to return to the field.

Jake felt a little overwhelmed by the many things that he had to do, he wasn’t worried about the psych evaluation, he felt fine, but there was a lot to do that would take time. He had to log twenty hours at the firing range and earn his marksmanship again. Jake sighed and decided to talk to Holt, he stood up and walked to the office and tapped on the window.

Holt looked up, “Peralta, come in, what can I do for you?”

Jake shifted from side to side nervously, “sir, I’m a little worried about the amount of things I have to do to return to the field, would it be possible to use work time to log some of my hours at the firing range?”

Holt nodded, “of course, in fact, I would like to join you, I have been meaning to log in some hours again, I like to stay sharp, if you can work for another hour, we could go there together.”

Jake grinned, “that sounds great sir, thank you.”

An hour later, Jake and Holt were at the shooting range, Holt went first, Jake felt fine, he had always been a good shot, he would just need practice and the hours to get certified again. Holt finished his first target, a very nice grouping, and Jake picked up his pistol and approached the target. As he eyed the target, something didn’t feel right, he struggled to line up his vision to the target like he could before.

He took a deep breath and got in his stance, holding himself steady and eyeing up as best he could, he fired his shots, he didn’t know what to expect, he lowered his arm and waited as the target came towards him, as it drew near he noticed he had not hit it once, not once.”

Holt talked to him about his breathing and stance, which was exactly what Jake had already done, but Jake thought maybe it was just nerves, her repeated everything again, thinking even more about his stance and breathing, he eyed up his target, but something still felt off, he followed the advice from Holt and his own routine and fired, Jake braced himself for the results, fearing the same results as the previous target. When the target returned, Jake sighed in frustration as he had missed the target completely again.

Holt took a few steps and stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’ve seen this before, brain trauma, even minimal can cause issues with complex hand and eye issues, like target shooting. There is a department specialist for such cases, he’s a neurosurgeon who consults part time with the NYPD, I’ll put in a call and get you an appointment, he can definitely help.”

Jake paused for a second and then hung his head slightly, “thanks captain, that would help, I’m trying to not get out, this is the first real set back with my injury, I can’t get too upset, I’ve gained more than I lost, by a lot.”

Holt offered a slight smile, “very mature Peralta, and I am glad to see things with you and Santiago are good, I was worried that this would be a lot of strain for a new relationship.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, I think we were both a little worried, but it’s been great, I just know I love her, it’s scary but it’s true, it’s been true.”

 

Jake was already home when Amy got back from working some overtime on a case, he had made dinner and cleaned up a little. Amy hugged him and kissed him passionately, but she could sense something was bothering him.

“Jake, are you okay? You seem a little off or something. And again, thank you so much for dinner and cleaning up, that’s great.”

Jake sat down on the couch, he motioned for Amy to sit next to him. “Ames, I went to the shooting range with Holt today, I couldn’t hit anything, I mean nothing, not even the paper, at all. I did everything like I used to, I took Holt’s advice. I’m bummed, but I’m trying not to be, I just don’t want to be put out to pasture because I can’t shoot anymore, and before you say anything, yes, I am seeing the department specialist, Holt already put in a call.”

Amy cupped one of his cheeks with her hand, “babe, I know, this sucks. It does. But you will get better, you’re Jake Fucking Peralta, the best shot and detective in the NYPD.” She kissed him, softly, gently, Jake could feel her love for him in the tenderness of the kiss.

“Thanks, and I didn’t know that was my middle name, my Rabbi would be shocked.”

Amy shook her head, “are you going to be alright?”

Jake nodded, “yeah, I will be, it helps when you’re here.” He felt somewhat weak for saying that, but it was true, he doubted he could have handled most of what had came at him without her help.

Amy embraced him, “well, the good news is that as of now, we have four days off, together. Holt didn’t tell me about the shooting issues, but he called me in and told me he was gifting us administrative time off, owed to us due to the negligence of the NYPD administrators, he said this is the first in a series of these, when he thinks we need them. He loves you Jake, and it means everything to him that you didn’t give up on anyone, when everyone else did. You didn’t give up me, on the nine nine, and you could have been famous for catching for the Oolong Slayer, but instead, you gave it all up to bring Holt back to the nine nine.”

Jake smiled nervously, “you know true praise is hard for me, I’m a cocky guy because deep down I doubt myself, but I only did what I felt was right, what he would have done, but if it gets me a few days with you, worth it.”


	24. Chapter 24-Amy and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake begins to worry his condition could change everything.

AMY and JAKE

Jake couldn’t sleep, thoughts of his shooting mishaps plagued his mind, he tossed and turned as he tried to comfortable and eventually sleep, but nothing worked. When he closed his eyes, he kept picturing the target coming at him with not bullet holes, as the night progressed, his hands began to hurt as would picture shooting the target in his head and his hands would tighten into clinched fists. It was almost three in the morning when Amy turned over and saw him, fists clenched, eyes open, and Jake trembling from the nerves anxiety.

“Jake, what’s wrong?” Amy sat up with an alarmed look on her face.

Jake sighed as he turned to face her, he unclenched his hands, noticing the pain. “Ames, sorry to wake you up, I can’t get the damn target out of head, I did everything like before, but something was so off, I don’t know if it’ll ever get better.”

Amy leaned on one arm and gently caressed Jake’s cheek with the other, “Jake, this will get better, we will do everything we to get you back on track.”

Jake took her hand in his, “Ames, I’m dealing with possible nerve or brain damage type stuff, this could stay like this, I could lose my job, or just be Scully and Hitchcock for the rest of my career, I can’t do that.” 

“You can’t think like that, you are struggling right now, but there is so much we can still do. You know I will never give up on you, you didn’t give up on us, even though everything and everyone was stacked against us.”

Jake was quiet for minute, Amy began to wonder what more she could say, before Jake broke the silence, “are you sure Ames? Things, a couple of times since we started dating, were too fast, now we live together, which I love, but what if I’m too much of a burden. Being a cop, a real cop, a detective, it’s all I know, it’s all I’ve ever wanted, without that, who am I? I’m not sure I know.”

Amy sat up cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, “Jake Peralta, listen to me, you are more than a just a detective, you are so smart, you know people, you can think like others, you have an empathy most could never understand, it’s what makes you a good detective and an incredible person, it’s why it took you to take down Wunch and the Vulture, when the rest of us couldn’t imagine doing it, it’s why you put up with me being scared all the time, you’re you, it’s why I love you.”

“I love you too Ames, but I’m scared, for reals scared, that doesn’t happen to me often, I get nervous, but this, this is different.”

“Speaking of being scared, my parents want to meet for dinner, tonight or tomorrow.”

Jake sighed, “either one is fine, actually, maybe your dad can help, he’s seen all sorts of stuff, either he’ll have good stories or confirm my worst fears.”

“Jake, you can’t give up on yourself, not yet, don’t think in terms of never, think in terms of when, of when you’ll get over this.”

“It’s hard to not be negative, every time things seem to be going great, something happens. First, we hook up, then the captain is forced out and crazy ass Dozerman and the fucking Vulture get dumped on us, then we get back together and now this, also the Vulture’s fault.”

Amy kissed him, deeply, softly, as she drew back, she felt a tear fall from Jake’s face, she was startled, this was not normal, “Jake, it’ll be okay, I promise.”

Jake stared straight up at the ceiling, “yeah, I know, everyone tells me that, but I’m so fucking scared Amy, scared of losing my job, losing you, I’m not strong enough, everyone always told me I was too cocky and immature, but it never hurt me, until now, I know I’m not strong enough to lose everything.”

“Jake, you won’t lose me, why won’t you believe me, I know I was scared and even insulting when you wanted to move in together, but I love you, I mean honestly love you, I never felt that way about Teddy, I wanted to, but in the end, he was just another safe option that was way too boring. You, I love everything about you, flaws and all.”

“Ames, I’ve seen this, relationships are one thing, relationships with disabilities, or employment issues, they implode, marriages gone bad because of resentment, we’re not even engaged, just dating a little while, I can’t expect you to put up with all of this, it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Amy felt a spike of both affection and anger, “Jake, shut up for a minute and listen to me, you are it for me, I don’t want anything or anyone else, I don’t know how to prove it to you. I wouldn’t leave you because you lost your job, which you won’t, the NYPD would lose a big lawsuit, you sustained your injuries because of their negligence, and you won’t lose me, ever. Jake, you stood by me in my stupidest moments, when I let fear rule my life, I’m done with that.”

“Ames, I’m sorry, I know you love me, I do, it’s just hard to face all this and not think it could get worse, with everything that’s happened. A lot of highs and lows, now, a very low low. I’ve never face something like this, that I couldn’t control. In the past, my mistakes hurt me, but I could fix those by not being a jackass and taking the time to think logically and maturely, but this time, it could be out of my hands, and that’s terrifying. I’m a cop, it’s who I am, an active detective, not a desk jockey.”

“Jake, right now, I need you to tell me five good things in your life, you need to focus on those, please, for me.”

Jake nodded, “fine, you, you, you, you, and you. Not being an ass either, you are everything Santiago, what I’ve wanted for so long, what I want for my future, not to freak you out, but after I lost you to the whole stupid first Vulture debacle, I knew it hurt so bad because I thought that you and I…sorry, too much.”

“What, Jake, would get married? You think that scare me?”

Jake nodded, “well yeah, moving in freaked you out.”

“It freaked me out because I know I will marry you, I know without a doubt, you are who I want to marry, you are who I will marry, sometimes facing your future is scary, you know me Jake, I’m all plans and preparation, and you’re not.”

Jake smiled, finally, “yeah, good point, getting married, to me, it doesn’t freak you out?”

Amy kissed him, “no, it makes me feel happy and secure. Who else would stand by me and fight for me? Nobody, you’re so much better than you think you are. When we started dating, I thought you would be freaked out if we ever got to the moving in together thing.”

Jake laughed, “you probably would have been right if not for everything after our first week together, after that, I knew that if I got you back, not that you’re mine, but if that if we became a couple again, I would never let you go, I would do whatever it took.”

“Marry me, Jake.”

Jake did a double take, “what now?”

“Marry me, or rather, will you marry me?”

Jake grinned and blushed, “uh, Ames, as awesome as it is to be asked, are you high?”

Amy hit him, “no, of course not, but I love you, this has been an insane start, but it has shown me who you are, when the going gets tough, it has shown me how much you’re willing to fight, for me specifically, what else do I need?”

“Ames, I would like nothing more than to marry you, but I think this might be a knee jerk reaction to things.”

“No, Jake, it’s not, it’s a reaction to realizing how much I love you, you were right, we know each other, way too well, and yet, here we are. Also, with double benefits, healthcare for you and whatever it takes to get you back to working, as a real detective, will be cheaper, that’s not the main reason though, the main reason is that I love you, and that will never change, so why the hell not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, on the story itself, is appreciated.


End file.
